Sister location: The Dance of Death
by RisingGear
Summary: Vincent Benedict is a smartass ex-con who now works at Baby's. Will he get out alive? Rated M for Bad language and other fun stuff like violence! The cover is done by PinkyPills on Deviantart if you like it go see her work for yourself. Scarlet Crossroads and The Maniacz belong to me and everything else Scott Cawthon. (Getting a reboot!)
1. Chapter 1

Sister Location: The Dance of Death

By: Risingear "your showman of horrors"

Vincent Benedict started working at "Baby's Pizza World" after he got out of prison. As a former chop shop mechanic he had the engineering experience to serve as one of there technicians. Even knowing his criminal past they gave him the job suspiciously without question. This place gave him the creeps but with not many options he takes it anyway to not violate parole. On the first night Handy the helpful* makes himself known with his happy tone on the elevator.

:Handy: Welcome to your first day please enter your name! :Vincent: I would if you hold still, you glitchy shit! :Handy: Eggs Benedict nice to meet you! :Vincent: At least you got my last name right, asshole! Sery blows you out of the water!

After exiting the elevator he walks into a small room filled with part and three large air vents on each of the walls in front of him. To his left and right are two consoles next to the large windows to dark rooms.

:Handy: To your left is The Ballora Gallery! Use the blue button to see if she is on her stage! :Vincent: Sure whatever "not-so-cleaverbot"!

He pushes the button lighting up the other room briefly showing the shadowy figure of a curvaceous woman right at the window polity waving at him in greeting. slightly freaked out by this he waves back anyway.

:Handy: Ballora appears to not be on stage! Please use the blue button to give her a controlled shock! :Vincent: FUCK THAT, I know from personal experience what a dumbass idea look like and that's it! Hay Ballora was it if you can hear me in there please head back to the stage! I really don't want to zap you and piss you off! :Ballora: Vary well good sir thank you for your kindness and if I may be so bold as to ask your name? :Vincent: Of so you can talk; alright I'm Vincent Benedict nice to meet you! :Ballora: The **pleasure** is all mine! If you can make the time please stop by after your prier engagements are taken care of. :Vincent: My spider sense has been going crazy the second I set foot here but fuck it! sure thing I've never been able to keep myself away from beautiful ladies anyway! :Ballora: Your far too kind!

After Vincent turns the stage lights back on she is back to dancing and he gets a good look at her with smaller dancers. Noting her figure he begins to wonder how they managed to market her to kids. Vincent gives Ballora a playful wink before turning his attention to the wall on the right equally as dark as Ballora's.

:Handy: This is "The Funtime Foxy Auditorium" please see if Funtime Foxy is on stage! :Vincent: I hate you Handy!

Like last time he turns on the light the shadowy figure of an animalistic figure clawing at the glass with the sound of growling and crazed cackling by the window.

:Handy: Foxy seems to be taking a break give her a controlled shock! :Vincent: FUCK YOU, my uncle Jeremy told me stories of Foxy from back in '87! Foxy get the on stage please! :Ballora: Your words are falling on def ears she has a hatred for the staff of this accursed place as do I. :Vincent: But were cool right, Ballora? :Ballora: I don't understand; your core body heat is at normal human levels? :Vincent: No I mean do you hate me? :Foxy hissing: YESSS! :Ballora: oh well you have been kind enough to not zap me! I do have to ask why are you taking all of this so well? :Vincent: I just got out of prison and it teaches you two things. One is not to show weakness! :Ballora: and the other? :Vincent: That being locked up sucks major dick! So can you convince Foxy to get on stage? :Ballora: Maybe?

Before Ballora can even try to talk to Foxy the pink/white hand of the animetronic fox breaks though the glass and strangles Vincent. Close to blacking out Vincent finds the release button on her hand taking it off.

:Vincent coughing: YOU ... YOU FUCKING BITCH I TRIED BEING NICE! I TOOK CARS APART I CAN TAKE _YOU_ APART! [nearly pushing the shock button] :Ballora: NO PLEASE DON'T ZAP HER SHE'S BEEN HURT TOO MUCH ALREADY! :Vincent: You got fucking lucky bitch! Now get on stage or I'll chop-shop your metal ass!:Foxy: Hand!

The maniacal robot fox grabs her hand back from Vincent's grasp and vanishes into the shadows. Vincent turns the light back on to see Foxy on stage flipping him off. Vincent gives her a "Two Bird Special" in kind and backs away from window.

:Handy: Good work Foxy really seems to like you! Please use the vent to go into Baby's Playhouse! :Vincent: Why a vent and not a door also ARE YOU TRING TO GET ME KILLED?! :Ballora: Baby's minions will try to attack you if you zap her so don't! :Vincent: Thanks for the tip. What can I expect from her anyway? :Foxy: PAIN! :Ballora: No she wont hurt you at least not directly. Baby is a talker she'll warn you about how to survive this place. Follow it but don't do so blindly. :Vincent: Thanks Ballora I owe you one!

Vincent crawls though the vent to the not so well lite control room. In front of him is a large window like the others but with a much larger console.

:Handy: Use the ... :Vincent: Yeah I get it already put on a light show! [pushes light button but nothing] :Handy: It seems the lights are out do you need help? :Vincent: Not from you clippy! :Baby: I don't recognize you. Why would someone be willing come to a place like this? :Vincent: Vary poor life choices! I'm Vincent Benedict nice to meet you Baby. I can't see you but I hope your on stage because I don't want to zap you. :Baby: Don't worry I am. :Handy: Error in system a emergency shut-down iminate so we can fix it! All locks and safe-guards will be temporarily offline but you'll be safe! :Vincent: Oh sure WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG! :Baby: It's coming for you! The one before you turned the cupboard below the console into a hiding place and don't look them in the eye!

Instead of acting brave he does what she says hiding in the large hiding spot holding a flashlight to look though one of the many small holes in the door notices a blue eye looking right at him and the door slowly opens. Panicking he grabs the door and pulls it back closed. the blue eye moves to a new hole a green one joining it. The two talk in unison in the voice of toddlers.

:?: We know your in there so please come out and play with us! :Vincent: No thank you ... I like it in here!

The door opens up even faster this time and Vincent has no time to react as he looks at two robotic infants with blue/green eyes in front of him. His fight or flight response kicks in as he kicks one across the room.

:Vincent: This is maybe the only time I'll be cool with kicking a baby in the face! [hops out] Got to confess you two had me scared! Now its my turn! Kick the baby! :?: Don't kick the Baby! :Vincent: Kick the baby!

He kicks the other one with a shit eating grin on his face like he's having fun! The vary second the green eyed one hit the wall the power gets turned back on.

:Vincent: I've dealt with bigger shits in my toilet! :Baby: WHY WOULD YOU HURT THEM!? :Vincent: I have to defand myself! No hard feelings Blue/Green! :Blue/Green: Were sorry! :Vincent: Good don't let it happen again! :Handy: Power fully restored and systems fully online! Good job on your first day! :Vincent: And I was liking the absence of you! See you later Baby hope you don't hold this against me.

Vincent crawls out of Baby's Playhouse with any more shit coming his way. On the other side of glass in Baby's room a hand touches it remorsefully.

:Baby: Only If you do the same!

 **{Author's note} 1ST page of this done Fanfiction! :) Now All it need is a cover If your interested in helping me with that contact me on Deviantart! I go by JamesSilvers there! I will be giving you credit of course for your art!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Raven's Plaything

... Chapter 2 ...

After exiting Baby's playhouse Vincent stretches his back after hoping out of the vent! Ballora the ballerina back at the window looking at him with her face plates open but closes them before he notices! Taping on the glass to get him to notice her. He gives her another playful wink to her sort of a form of greeting and goodbye for him.

:Vincent: Now I know what a TV dinner feels like! :Ballora: Sir Benedict your not hurt are you!? I Heard the sounds of a struggle! :Vincent: I'm fine just played football with the faces of Baby's "goo-goo-goons" ! By the way Ballora can you just call me Vincent? I just don't do formal. :Ballora: Vary well thank you Vincent will you still keep me company now all has been said and done? :Vincent: I gave you my word didn't I? I would come into the gallery but Handy sealed it. :Ballora: I understand maybe in time. Why do you work here of all places? :Vincent: I've made a lot of mistakes in my life! Mistakes that stopped me from being anything more then ... well this! Really if a better job was willing to hire a former crook like me I'd have taken it! No offence! :Ballora: No offence taken in fact now we have something in common. We both have no choice in being here. I sometimes wish I was never built! :Vincent: That's a stupid fucking thing to wish for Ballora! Life isn't about where you are it's where you go from there! I don't even know if I'm a good person, but I'll try to become a better person anyway! :Ballora: But we never did anything to deserve coming to this horrible place! :Vincent:Trust me people rarely have a choice on how there lives turn out, but you can choose how you react to it! :Ballora: But how should I react then? :Vincent: That's up to you Ballora I don't know what you've been through But I'll do all I can to help! :Ballora: You may want to leave before the elevator shuts down for the night and thank you for your words! They really mean a lot! :Vincent: Anytime beautiful and see you tomorrow. ;)

Vincent runs into the elevator and heads to the ground floor above.

:Ballora: Beautiful? If only you knew the truth about me! Would you still think so even if you did?

On the ground floor Vincent punches out and crosses paths with the night guard Jackson who is punching out also while high fiving Vincent. The two are old friends from before Vincent's chop-shop days and five years in jail. A big tattooed meathead but a gentle giant with a black and white view on morality. This really tested there friendship during Vincent's old life because Jackson was the one who got the cops on his ass and put him in jail. After Vincent got out the two reconcile some what and Jackson even gave his recommendation on Vincent's Resume to work at Baby's.

:Jackson: So Vinny how was your first night? Sorry your first day had to be on a holiday. :Vincent: Nothing special other then that fox fucking tried to kill me! The Handy unit was a piece of shit called both buttons blue when the Shock button was red, Also seemed to be trolling me as it put me in harms way! :Jackson: They attacked you!? :Vincent: Just that fuck-head Foxy. Broke through the glass and chocked the shit out of me! Next time she comes near me I'll rip her head off and shit down her neck! :Jackson: I'll report that to the manager! Your not hurt are you I do see a mark on your neck? :Vincent: It only hurts when I laugh! :Jackson: OK wise-ass get yourself home and I'm proud of you going legit! :Vincent: You would just have me locked up again if I didn't!

Vincent walks out to the parking lot with an angry look on his face because of Jackson. He knows Jackson was just doing what he thought was right; but that can't stop him from resenting the fact his best friend sold him out and now pity's Vincent. Reaching his shitty car he drives away from Baby"s is a massive building miles away from town with the woods in between. While driving home he gets a call from his roommate Vivienne Raven. Unlike Jackson, her and Vincent have a more "healthy" relationship. He never seen her hold a job before but always buying shit with money that seems to get what she wants when she wants among other oddities . Her photo on his cell-phone is of a pale skinned woman with jet black hair and a dark purple/black Victorian dress and her ringtone is "Gorgeous Nightmare".

:Vivienne: So your on your way home now? Good work with your first night! When you make it back you have something special waiting for you! :Vincent's thoughts: Oh shit, whats she up to to this time! :Vivienne: Well that's just plane rude! I'm not up to anything! :Vincent: One of these days your going to tell me how you do that! :Vivienne: I'm a witch. :Vincent: Ha! and I'm Bugs fucking Bunny! Whats up doc? Anyway almost home anything you need me to pick up? :Vivienne: How about eggs I feel like some eggs Benedict for breakfast! Hahaheha! :Vincent: Hilarious.

After picking up her eggs he makes it to her house. It sits on top a hill but looks but looks like a haunted mansion from an old Scooby Doo episode. After walking inside the inside is clean with Gothic decor.

:Vincent: I'M BACK FROM THE 8TH CIRCLE OF HELL! :Vivienne: Bring me back a snow globe?;) :Vincent: Yeah but the place froze over on the way home.

On top of the stares stands Vivienne Raven wearing a lose bathrobe and wet hair clearly just out of a bath. Slowly walking down making her hips sway and her breast bounce. After making her way to Vincent and knowing Vincent only thinks of her as a friend she grabs him by the hair and french kisses him. This is nothing new for them as its not about love but pleasure and lust.

:Vincent: So vary surprising like every other time! :Vivienne: No this is for me! This is for you [pulls out large box that wasn't in her hands before] Hope you like them! Now what kind of friend would I be without benefits?:Vincent: 2 tasers a stun baton and a studded Riding Crop. This might actually help out at work but a Riding Crop?:Vivienne: Take the hint! Now then I have a dinner prepared come!

When a dog collar appears out of thin air on his neck in true Vivienne fashion she leads him though the living room they pass by a skinny Black puppet wearing a white mask is seated on the couch next to a bucket of popcorn, with a soap about a vampire playing on TV. White pin-prick eyes light up and it turns off said TV.


	3. Freddy VS Ballora!

...Chapter 3...

Ballora is calmly sitting on her stage waiting as time on the clock ticks away. The dark room silent only the light tapping on the floor from her mini-dancers walking around. In the other room however she can hear the others talking in hushed tones. All of them except Ballora are there Baby, Foxy, and Funtime Freddy with his faithful hand-puppet Bon-Bon.

:Baby: So we all agree he's the one! :Bon-Bon: But what do we do about you know who? She's way to friendly to the Meat-Bag! :Freddy: Bon-Bon manners! but he does make a good point what should we do If she tries to stop us? :Foxy: Scoop! :Baby: Not so simple Foxy remember the last time? :Foxy:Painfully! :Baby: Foxy you will keep watch of her for the time being!

Little do they know Ballora heard everything as she had one of her many Mini's hidden in the room. Anything they see and hear she can see and hear. Normally she would not care if it was anyone else but she knows who there talking about.

[ the next day]

The following night Vincent unchains himself from his bed to take a shower. As he got undressed his phone starts going off. Vincent none too pleased with with this (like anyone else would not be) picks it up. It is his boss William Afton Jr who took over managing The Fazbear franchise after his father William Afton Sr disappeared and is believed dead. His cousin Franklin Afton is the CEO of Afton Robotics LLC and turned it into a massive Mega-corporation with a hand in every field of technology. Even making humanoid drones for the military and power armor!

:Vincent: Yo! :Mr. Afton Jr: So how is your day going? :Vincent: Fine just getting ready for work.:Mr. Afton Jr: Good show my boy I made the right choice hiring you! But I didn't call for friendly conversation mind you. :Vincent: I'd imagine so, sir. :Mr. Afton Jr: Is this boy sharp or what?! I need you to come to my office someone here wishes to speak to you my boy. Nothing major and your job is not on the line. :Vincent: If I may sir who am I going to be talking to? :Franklin: That would be me, we need to go over some thing and best not to do this over the phone. Plus I'd love to see the kid who has "Billy" all smiles. :Mr. Afton Jr: See you later, and thanks for starting a promising career with ... :Franklin: Afton Robotics! As a employee of Baby's Pizza World you by extension work for me.

With the call over he gets back to his shower trying to get smell of Vivienne's perfume off him and drawn on mustash she drew on him after he passed out from her kinky hijenks. After putting on a clean jumpsuit he quietly tip toes out before his carnivorous roommate catches him and drains him dry. He honestly might almost be more scared of her sex drive then working with robots that want to kill him. Talk about a problem people want to have! in his car Vincent finds a package with a note on it. "Dear Plaything, In this package is a pair of rings. Wear one and give the other to her. Weird and confusing I know but soon you'll see why. You and her need to wear them at all times. Whats going to go transpire in the days to come will need you two to wear these vary rings; and you know who I'm talking about! Love your Delightful Mistress Vivienne" .

:Vincent: Ok?

After driving back to Baby's Vincent puts the rings in his pocket. The rings themselves are Onix with a large piece of glowing amethyst in the mouth of a fanged skull. Vincent is taken aback by the fact that the gems are glowing! Entering the building he heads to the office to find William Afton jr and Franklin Afton talking. William Jr is a large fat man with brown hair and gray eyes. While his cousin Franklin is average height but with a lean muscular build, and combed back black hair, a goatee. Franklin is also wearing a black suit.

:Franklin: So your the man of the hour! :Vincent: Or so I've been told. So whats this all about anyway? :Mr. Afton Jr: We are just getting to that please sit down, my boy. [Vincent takes a seat] we got word you got word that you got attacked by one of the robots and managed to not use the shock button to subdue it. :Vincent: I see Jackson really did report it. He always did have a tendency to go behind my back! but yeah Foxy broke though the glass and nearly strangled me to death, good thing there is a release switch on her wrist! :Franklin: That's my handy work, All of the Baby crew have them as a precaution and to switch out parts faster and easier. Our Military drones don't have them because they are made to kill. [William Jr hands him a stack of money] What are you doing Billy?:Mr. Afton Jr: Just reparations for the trouble our dear Foxy has caused! I do hope we can resolve this without bringing the police into this! :Vincent: Now I see why you hired me so quickly! :Franklin: Billy do you remember I am your boss and this is illegal! I can fire you for this! Kid don't take that money! :Vincent: Relax I have no intent on taking that cash; and you can't fire me for not taking it! :Franklin: He can't fire you without my OK anyway. Billy If this is how you run this place then maybe I should keep a closer eye on you! [Franklin hands Vincent his card] If any more funny stuff happens again report it directly to me and sorry one of my creations hurt you kid! If you need anything just ask! :Vincent: Thanks, but I'm good for now! Can I get to work now?

Vincent heads down to the elevator to get started when he see's Jackson approaching with a worried look on his face!

:Jackson: Vinny you alright I heard one of the bosses shouting! God dame I cost you your job didn't I! I'm so sorry! :Vincent: Relax they just wanted to hear it from me! One was shouting at the other! :Jackson: Thank god! I am sorry though bro when you got locked up I blamed myself! I was just trying to do the right thing but if you hate me I understand! :Vincent: I don't hate you but GOOD GOD ARE YOU A FUCKING BOY SCOUT?! YOU HAD ME LOCKED UP FOR 5 WHOLE YEARS! I don't hate you, I just don't forgive you! Now you and your baby dick are going to earn my respect back! And thank you for worrying about me! :Jackson: Can I at least buy you a drank after work? :Vincent: I quit drinking remember.

After talking to Jackson he heads down the maintenance elevator.

:Vincent: HONEY i'M HOME! ... what no canned laughter? :Handy:Welcome " Benedict" to make your experience a more enjoyable one you may now pick my new voice! :Vincent: Is mute an option? God I hope it is! :Handy: You have chosen Emo teen! [switching to emo voice] so did you know someone was found dead in the vents! so anyway go ahead or stay here I don't care! :Vincent: Oh my dear Handy you make working here all the more worth it! ... wait dead body?!

Vincent puts one of the rings that Vivienne left in his car on and no real difference is seen yet. As he enters the room he hears Ballora tapping on the glass but it too dark to see her.

:Ballora: Its good to see you again Vincent! :Vincent: Likewise! In manner of speaking! :Ballora: Come to the window please! I need to tell you something! [Vincent gets close with Ballora whispering] your life is in danger don't trust Baby at any cost! :Vincent also whispering: I can tell when someone's playing me! Baby can pull of the of innocent girl act but I've seen it a million times! And that's two I owe you now! :Handy: Are you going to put the lights on or what? :Vincent: Sir yes sir! [he pushes the button and see's Ballora's face open] :Ballora: Forgive me if I frighten you, but I need to open my face to see you! My face seems to keep my eyes closed otherwise! :Vincent: I might be able to fix it!

The lights go out like yesterday but this time Handy does not say anything goes offline.

:Vincent: Again?! :Ballora: One of us must have deactivated the power! :Vincent: So where is the breaker room again? :Ballora: There is a door to it though my gallery. With the power offline the vent's emergency manual access levers should be free to use.

Vincent finds the lever she was talking about and enters the gallery. With it being dark he uses a flashlight to look around. He even gets a good look at Ballora for once. She is a head taller then him and with white/violet color pallet. Happy to be in the same room with Vincent Ballora gently hugs him. She quickly lets him go with her body language showing embarrassment. She is attractive but in a uncanny valley kind of way.

:Ballora: I'm sorry ... I don't know what came over me! :Vincent: It's cool whats a hug between friends! :Ballora: You would really have me as a friend? :Vincent: You have been good to me so why the hell not? Now hold my flashlight so I can fix your eyes! :Ballora: Thank you Vincent! [grabs his flashlight] And I will not let the others kill you! I ripped Freddy's jaw off once before I can do worse! :Vincent: Remind me not to get on your bad side!

Vincent gives her face-plates a once-over as he takes them off. Quickly seeing the problem, they actually have a blind setting. After he deactivates it he puts her face back on her. She closes her face and then opens her glowing purple eyes.

:Ballora: You did it Vincent, I can truly see now! :Vincent: Happy to help and to see a smile on that face! :Ballora: It is stuck that way but for once its a legitimate smile! Now the door to the breaker room is over there; but if one us is there I should come with you to protect you! :Vincent: Lead the way!

Ballora leads him to the Breaker room opening the robotic ballerina pokes her head though to see Freddy standing in the shadows who does the "stay quit" hand gesture to her. Vincent walks right in and Freddy throws a punch. Vincent pulls out one of his tasers and zaps Freddy's fist!

:Freddy: Ow that's not vary nice! :Vincent: That's your voice!? I was thinking you would sound like "Lots-O-Huggin Bear" from Toy Story 3! :Bon-bon: Don't talk to the meat-bag Freddy, Ballora help us out!

Ballora's eyes turn from violet to red with anger as she grabs Freddy by his neck and lifts him off the ground. She then takes him into the Gallery where there is more room to move around. Vincent however gets to work on getting the power back up.

:Freddy: Ballora what are doing?! :Ballora: Protecting my friend from you two! I know about Baby's plan for him and if you think I'll let any of you hurt him ... :Bon-bon: Hold up, your friend!? Why because he refused to fry you! :Ballora: I don't wish to explain myself to a hand-puppet!

Ballora drops Freddy and kicks him in the gut. The white/purple bear is scared shitless as he knows all too well whats about to happen. Ballora looms sadistically over the frightened duo as she starts stomping on them. Freddy grabs her foot and knocks her down. As he gets back up Ballora does the "Come here" gesture as Freddy charges at her only for Ballora to dance around him. When she get behind she give Freddy a German Suplex followed by brutally punching his face as hard as possible before half of his face breaks but he starts getting a few punch in. Bon-Bon detaches from Freddy and latches onto Ballora's face. Freddy tackles her to the ground but is kicked into the sealing. Ballora then rips Bon-Bon off her face and starts beating Freddy over the head with Bon-Bon like a club. Freddy grabs a pipe off the floor and swings it at Ballora. He hit her once before she took the pipe and bashed it over Freddy's head knocking him out. After that she throws his unconscious body against the wall.

:Ballora: Please tell Baby and the rest he's off limits! :Bon-Bon: WHAT MAKES THAT MEAT-BAG SO SPECIAL ANYWAY! :Ballora: He is a good man, one I will keep safe from you![punches Bon-Bon] Baby and the rest of you want to scoop me for your plot! [knee's Freddy] And he gave me his time to help and talk to me! [glove slaps Freddy with Bon-Bon as the glove] In truth I have no idea why I feel so strongly about this mans friendship but I will find out why! [takes off Freddy's top hat & wears it] :Vincent: WHAT THE FUCK! You really fucked his shit up!

As the lights turn on back on and Vincent see's Ballora looming over a broken apart Freddy.

:Vincent: Like I said before I do not want to get on your bad side! :Ballora: Forgive me for having you see this! I've had to learn how to fight like this to defend myself from the others. You know how I said your life is in danger? Well mine is under constant threat from the others as well! :Vincent: Yeah but I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard! :Ballora: No worries I always put them back together when I'm done! Me and my Mini's have have gotten good at repairing the others! :Vincent: Mini's?

A swarm of little robots with tiny yellow eyes appear out of nowhere and surround the two! One with a bow on it head climbs onto Vincent's shoulders. Others dance around her as they talk.

:Vincent: Oddly enough they kind of look like this old creepy puppet my roommate keeps all over the house! Really its always somewhere else and if I didn't know any better it watches me when I sleep! Speaking of my roommate she wanted me to give you this! [places the other ring on her finger] :Ballora: It's beautiful thank you! and I see you have a matching one! [Tightly hugs Vincent] :Vincent: Glad you like them but its getting kind of hard to breath! [she loosens her grip] :Ballora: Sorry nobody has ever given me anything before! :Vincent: There is a first time for everything! :Handy in normal voice: Good work getting the power back up and on a successful 2nd night of work! :Vincent: Looks like my shift is almost over. :Ballora: A shame that our time together is always so short. :Vincent: Hay now I'll be back in no time at all! But maybe I should help you put "The Funtime Fuckboy" back together! :Ballora: The Mini's are almost done already see!

Behind Ballora is the formally destroyed remains of Funtime Freddy getting putt back together by the dozens of Minireenas piece by piece. the only thing they can't fix is his face witch got shattered by Ballora's fist.

:Ballora: He will be good as new and hopefully learned not to come near you again! :Vincent: Your as sweet as they come but you get vary sadistic when angry! :Ballora: I'm tame compared to the others! [lifts up Freddy] I have to put him away you may need to go! Goodbye Vincent! :Vincent: See ya later.


	4. The strings of Fate part 1!

...Chapter 4...

Ballora takes Freddy to the parts and service room so she can replace the half of his face she destroyed. After she does that she reactivates Freddy, as he comes to he is reasonably freaked out. Ballora knells down to give him back his hat. What Freddy failed to notice during there fight was Ballora got her eyes fixed and she is looking him dead in the eyes.

:Ballora: You two are going to tell baby something important. I don't want any part of her plan and Vincent is off limits! :Freddy: W..hy are ... yoU ... agInSt uS!? W...e oNly WanT tO bE Free! :Ballora: It appears your voice module was more damaged then I thought. I do think it is an improvement! :Freddy: DarN yOu! :Ballora: Taking your voice was not my goal, but I do think its karma for you blinding me! :Freddy: I..I... .. fLipeD SwiTcH! :Bon-Bon: Freddy let me do the talking! :Ballora: So I don't need to repeat myself? :Bon-Bon: Yeah yeah we got ya, You don't have to worry about us going near him again! :Ballora: Excellent! and you in the shadows did you hear any of that? : Baby: Yes! but we need us all together for the plan that includes you! :Ballora: That is unfortunate, but I am not going to be apart of you Baby or should I say Bumbo!

Metal tentacles shoot out of the shadows to attack Ballora but she dodges at the last second. A mass of robotic tendrils haphazardly formed together into a deformed humanoid shape steps out of the shadows.

:Bumbo with Baby's voice: That isn't our name anymore! We are Ennard and soon you will be too! :Ballora: Bumbo you always presumed too much! [dodges another attack with ballet moves] and you got decommissioned for being too dangerous! Why are you still active! :Ennard in male voice: We killed them before we became spare parts! [switches back to Baby's voice] And we want revenge on our creator for what he REALLY made us for! :Ballora: But why do you need Vincent when anyone would do! :Ennard in both voices: We don't need him at all! Join with us and we will use someone else for our plans! It is the only way to keep us away from him! :Ballora: As Vincent would say "Fuck you clown"! :Ennard: A shame really! [grabs Freddy and Bon-Bon] you could have become much more! Like so!

Ennard then starts slowly ripping out Freddy'y endoskeleton. Ballora can only look on in horror as Freddy & Bon-Bon still weak from the beating she gave them made the two easy pry for this mechanical psychopath. Freddy just won't stop screaming as his insides start becoming one with Ennard! The screaming stops when Freddy becomes one with it and his outer shell fall to the floor. An outraged & Horrified Ballora gets ready to fight as the slightly larger Ennard starts creeping slowly towards her, his red eye beaming with sadistic glee.

:Ennard: You only have yourself to blame for this! You made us push our plans ahead of time. we had this whole week planed out and you ruined everything. :Ballora: YOUR A MONSTER BUMBO! [dodges Ennerd's attack] I HURT FREDDY I WON'T LIE ABOUT THAT BUT HE WON'T COME BACK FROM THIS! :Ennard in Freddy's voice: Freddy has become one with us like you can.[Baby's voice] Our offer still stands. Join us and we'll spare "Vincent"! :Ballora: Your a fool Bumbo always have been! :Ennard: WE ARE ENNARD!

Ennard attacks her again but gets with the help of Foxy jumping in from behind in a sneak attack with Vincent's stun baton!

:Ennard: but you are right about us lying to you! We see you took care of HIM Foxy. :Foxy: YESSSS! :Ennard: He is where we told you to put him right? :Foxy: yess! :Ennard: Good girl! [picks up Ballora] We could just take her endoskeleton now but she needs to suffer first!

[The next day]

Vincent wakes up unable to move and in a pitch black room. he soon enough finds out he is in some metal suit. The side of his head hurting from Foxy sucker punching him. When he completely comes to he starts to panic and try to wiggle out.

:Ennard pretending to be Baby: I wouldn't struggle,not if the spring-locks in the suit get loss ... well it won't be pleasant! :Vincent: Baby did you do this to me! When I get out off this thing I'll ...! :Ballora waking up: Vincent?!

Ballora wakes up to be on the wall in restraints right in front of a big machine the looks like the shovel end of an excavator! Ballora soon enough knows she is in the one place in the facility she would never set foot in, The "Scooping Room". A panicking Ballora frantically tries to brake free from her binds and find Vincent.

:Ballora: VINCENT!? VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU!? BUMBO DAME YOU! IF YOU KILLED HIM I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! :Vincent: Ballora to your right! I'm stuck in some kind of suit! That fucking fox was waiting for me in the elevator! :Ballora: Bumbo show yourself! :Ennard in all three voices: Your not in any position to demand anything Ballora! Vincent your in for one magical night! Your body is as good as ours! :Vincent: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going! ALSO FUCK YOU WHATEVER YOU ARE! :Ballora: Vincent I want ... want you to know your the only friend I've ever had and while our time together was short I'd like to thank you for being the only person robotic or otherwise to treat me with any destincy! [sounding like she is breaking into tears] and I'm sorry I've failed you! :Ennard: Oh don't worry soon you'll be together forever!

Ennard who is on the other side of the window at the control panel activates the scooper but before she can be scooped the ring she now wears starts glowing and Vivienne's puppet shoots out from a projected pintogram from said ring. the scooper fails to make contact with Ballora as it gets magically dismantled by THE puppet with a wave of it's hand. Ballora's binds open up and Vivienne's voice starts coming out of the puppets mouth.

:Vivienne: Cheers love! The cavalry's here!Vincent when you and home I'll explaine everything but first I must discipline a pair of fools! Ballora sweety be a dear and remove him from that drab confinement! :Ennard: HOW DARE YOU! :Vivienne: Quite easily love, Your just fools! You'll be punished for treating my property with such disrespect, you murderous Pagliacci knock off!

The puppet changes into a bigger more monstrously inhuman form and magically passes though the glass and tackles Ennard to the ground. Ballora gets up but is quickly jumped by Foxy only to get caught by an absolutely livid Ballora's hand. Ballora then tears Foxy in half like a wish bone and smashing her head in with her foot!

:Ballora: In light of your part in all this I'll refuse to feel guilty! Vincent let me get you out of that suit! :Vincent: Why Ballora aren't you the fresh one! Christ I'm so fired!

Ballora along with her mini's delicately try to get Vincent out of his suit! Back to Ennard's fight with Vivienne's Puppet. The Puppet continually beats on Ennard before It's Tendrils wrap around it and pin it to the wall.

:Vivienne: And to think I normally have to pay good money to get tied up like this! :Ennard: We hate to disappoint you! [puppet magically goes through Ennard's tentacles]

Magic glyphs enclose Ennard as he starts banging on them only to be shocked with an elecrtric blast from all directions. The creepy smile on The Puppets face twists with sadistic glee and it's white eyes burst into purple fire. Vivienne's maniac laughter drowns out Ennard's screams. With a snap of its fingers as the song "I can't decide" starts playing though a glyph flouting around The Puppet as Vivienne sings along.

:Vivienne: It's nooot easy having yourself a good time!Greasing up those bets and betters!Watching out they don't four-letter!Fuck and kiss you both at the same time!Smells like something I've forgotten!Curled up died and now it's rotten!

Ballora and her little helpers get him out of his makeshift binds. The two make a run for the elevator only to see the whole facility is in lock-down and the cameras smashed.

:Vincent: Shit we gotta find another way out! :Ballora: The Escape hatch!

Vincent tries to open the hatch above the elevator but due to the lock-down it's not the much stronger Ballora gives it a try but still has no luck.

:Vincent:DAME IT! :Ballora: I'm sorry Vincent! This hatch must be Mag-sealed! :Vincent: No your not to blame! So who or what was that thing anyway! :Ballora: Bumbo? He was the star of this place before Baby but the management thought a clown would scare the children! So they scraped him! He was like a brother to me and the others! I thought he was gone for good but for him to come back as that twisted monster! He's not even himself anymore! :Vincent: That Clown head hanging on the wall was his? :Ballora: Yes! [pulls out an old newspaper add for "Bumbo's Pizza World"] Now I have a question, Who was that has saved us? :Vincent: My roommates Puppet! I knew she's from England but I had no idea she's GONE TO FUCKING HOGWARTS! All the time's she told me she was a fucking witch I thought she was being sarcastic! :Ballora: Is she controlling the puppet or is she the puppet? :Vincent: I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! But we need to find another way out! We can ask her when we are not locked in with a killer robot clown! :Ballora: But I think with the lock-down in place all exit's are sealed! The only thing I can think off is the ID card of a night guard might be able to override it! :Vincent: Good idea but I think the night guard isn't down here. :Jackson weakly: U... use mine!

Vincent hearing Jackson's voice coming out of the vent leading to Baby's Playhouse opens it to find him with a stab wound in his gut and covered in his own blood. By the looks of it Jackson has not much time left. Vincent frantically tries to pull his estranged friend from it. He is vary desperate to pull him out and keep his wound closed.

:Jackson: I ... I came down when I heard the so...sounds of a fight! :Vincent: Stop talking your bleeding out! :Jackson: Don't worry it too late ..for...for! [hands him an ID card]. ...Me! :Vincent: Jackson? ... JACKSON!? :Ballora: Oh my! :Vincent: IT'S THAT ASSHOLE BUMBO'S FAULT! VIVIENNE MAY GOT HIM HANDLED BUT I WANT TO WATCH HIM SUFFER! I WANT TO WATCH_IT_DIE! :Ballora: No he'll kill you! We need to get you out! If she has got him under control we should use this time to for you to get out! Once your above ground you can alert the authorities! :Vincent: Yeah your right about that but your wrong about one thing! :Ballora: About what? :Vincent: I can't let you stay here in this hell hole! Come with me Ballora!

Vincent holds out his hand for Ballora to take it. The robotic Ballerina hesitantly takes his hand. The two use the ID card from the dearly departed Jackson to use the elevator to get out. As soon as they make to the front door Ballora gets scared and has a panic attack just by looking out the glass door.

:Vincent:Whats wrong? :Ballora: I'm scared! I've never liked being outside! :Vincent: It's fine I'll be with you the whole time! :Ballora: OK fine I can do this! I can do this!

Back underground Ennard now smocking burnt pile of metal and most of it's body melted from The Puppets brutal assault. one red eye flickers back to life as it looks at the door to the door to the parts and service room that's filled with dozens of parts to remake itself and more powerful then before!

:Ennard: I...I'll CoME fOR you BALLora!


	5. The strings of fate part 2

...Chapter 5...

After a quiet car ride back home Vincent parks just outside Raven Manor. A devastated Vincent rest his head on the steering wheel. Not even getting out of his car just sits there completely silent. Ballora puts her hand on his shoulder.

:Ballora: Vincent? :Vincent: I'm fine! :Ballora: No your not and its fine to grieve for your friend! :Vincent: What am I going to tell his wife?! oh god What about his kid?! For crying out load I said I don't forgive him! :Ballora: Don't start blaming yourself! Blame Foxy and Bum... no Ennard! Bumbo is dead to me! :Vincent: Good thing you killed Foxy and Vivienne killed that asshole! Now then you want to go inside or not? :Ballora: Lets!

The two open the door with The Puppet formally greats the two with a bow. The madam of the house Vivienne Raven appeared in ball of purple fire in a Dominatrix outfit, Fur coat and a witches hat. Her glowing purple eyes look at them with twisted amusement as she reaches out to pat Vincent on the head!

:Vivienne: Welcome home Dear Vincent! Ms. Ballora nice to finally meet you in person! :Ballora: It's a pleasure madam Vivienne thank you and your friend for saving us! :Vivienne: Oh think nothing of it I had my reasons no more, no less! Now I know you have many questions Vincent so I'll be direct! Yes I'm a witch, I've been open about that with you from day one! I'm 800 years old and still hot thanks to magic! I'm not evil or good as those are the concepts of feather headed morons! The puppets my Familiar and it's sentient! :Ballora: If I may be so bold Madam, what was your reasons for saving us? :Vivienne: Well Vincent is a dear friend who is fun to toy with! You I need for an experiment! :Vincent: What kind of experiment!? :Vivienne: You'll see but it's safe I assure you! She'll need it to fit in with humanity! :Ballora: Will it hurt? :Vivienne: Yes but your a VARY big girl you can handle it and it's not my first time! :Vincent: Phrasing!

[The next day]

Back at Baby's Pizza World The Aftons go over the damages report trying to figure out what happened. William Jr inspecting the melted tiles and blood. Franklin inspecting the trail on liquidized steel leading to the parts and service room and walks in to see all the parts gone.

:Franklin: OK so after the cameras go out something stole all the high-end robot parts! That Vincent kid did work in a chop shop maybe I should have a word with him! :William Jr: I don't think it was him! What do you think Jackson?

The previously dead Jackson walks out of the shadows with purple tinted glasses and a creepy smile plastered on his face. The way he moves now is vary stiff, more rigged.

:Jackson: Oh Vincent had nothing to do with this, one of the robots went berserk! Took apart the others and kidnapped Mr. Benedict and ... and...! [fake crying] :Franklin: Say no more kid! Billy we got a run away robot! :William Jr: But which one of them could do this? :Jackson: I got a good look at her! It was Ballora! :William Jr: How am I not surprised that one has a history! She is great with the children but a monster to the other robots and staff. Really only a step up from that dame Bumbo after what it did to my child! :Franklin: If she is so dangerous then why have you not decommission her like protocol tell's you to!? Before you answer that why should I even let you continue to run this place after seeing one too many of your fuck ups!? I have this taken care off and your on two weeks notice Billy! :William Jr: But this is my father's legacy! :Franklin: Did I stutter YOUR FIRED! I should have completely shut this franchise down when I had the chance! Now I got to get my good friends at Maniacz Enforcement to help me out!

Maniacz Enforcement LLC is a P.M.C. company that specializes in Superpowers. Among PMC's they are among the most professional and ruthless. They even got on the news for stopping a genetics lap from unleashing a world ending virus and stopping wars as fast as they start! Unlike other PMCs who are mostly ex-military Maniacz trains there guys in house but it's training makes each member a force of nature! There youngest member Scarlet Crossroads has become famous for taking on an army and live with only a few scars during that calls the boss of The Maniacz a "Westwood" for a job! This is not the first time the two worked together, but that is a story for another day!

:Westwood: Hello again Frank how are you doing? :Franklin: Fine how's that dumbass of a son? :Westwood: Fine got his girlfriend pregnant and so Mommy dearest had to save the day! The girl happens to have the quality of power I seek out anyway so I made her the youngest Maniac ever! :Franklin: That kid is that Scarlet Crossroads I keep seeing on the news right? But anyway I got a job for you! I'll pay anything! :Westwood: Let me guess one of your robots was stolen and you want us to kill the thief and bring back the stolen goods before the police or the SCP foundation get involved again? :Franklin: Close but this time the Robot broke itself out but with a mechanic as a hostage! :Westwood: Sounds fun The Maniacz are on parade! Hahahe! :Jackson: Am I still needed sir! :Franklin: Yeah your family must worried and in light of your friend possible kidnapping you can have tomorrow night off! :Jackson: You don't believe me about this do you? :Franklin: 101 of the corporate ladder "Never trust anyone's word right away"! Now go home kid!

Jackson leaves and gives the empty shell's of the Baby gang a creepy smile before leaving. Back at Raven manor Vincent just laying on his bed glaring at his phone when Ballora walks in.

:Ballora: Are you doing well? :Vincent: You know I'm not! I just been looking at my phone! :Ballora: This is about your friend right? I'll admit I'm still learning human matters but I'll be right by your side though this! This is the least I can do after you got me out of that nightmare of a place! :Vincent: If your just learning that shit then you must be a quick study! OK I can do this!

Before Vincent can even call his phone ring with Jackson's ringtone "Emperor's new clothes".

:Vincent: WHAT THE SHIT WEASEL! [picks up phone] Hello? :Jackson with a sinister hiss: Hello Buddy You make it home OK?! Mind If I come over to see if your fine ... Bro! :Vincent: You ... your dead! :Jackson: We... I got better! :Vincent: Your not Jackson! Jackson died in my arms WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU! :Jackson: So I've been found out! I do put on a convincing enough act don't you think? :Vincent: ANSWER ME! :Jackson: You forgot about me already! oh you wound me so! [sinister laughter] :Vincent: I haven't wounded you yet BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH JACKSON'S VOICE AND PHONE I WILL FUCKING WOUND YOU! :Jackson: Oh so vary scary like that puppet that nearly destroyed me! :Ballora: BUMBO! :Jackson: Oh I'm not Bumbo anymore Ballora! But I can hear you over this communication tool and I am coming for you Ballora! Now I have a family to get home to Bye~Bye! [hangs up] :Vincent: OH FUCK! HIS FAMILY!

Somewhere else at a warehouse three people stand on top of the roof. One is Jake Colton, a Crimson haired young man that covers his face with a huge red scarf with black flames on the ends and matching sunglasses . Another is only known as "Yamada" a mute asain woman with half her hair bleached white down the middle, an eye patch and dressed in a black/blue Gothic Lolita dress. She also has a Katina that's long enough to make Sephirouth himself think is too long. Last but not least Scarlet Crossroads a tri-racial 23 year old single mother of a 5 year old and the youngest Maniac joining at 18. A dark skinned blue eyed blond with curves in a sleeveless fur lined hoodie and black skinny jeans.

:Jake: So loves ready to make murderous magic happen? :Scarlet: Were getting paid this time right? :Jake: Like I've ever played hero for free! :Yamada: [Looks down open hatch with completely insane look on her face]. :Jake: Showtime!

The three bust thought the room downward into the warehouse that happens to be a auction for stolen military tech. As they hit the floor every goon in the place opens fire with SMGs but every bullet stops midair in a red glow before going right back into every gun in the area jamming them or making them explode! Scarlet turn her arms into metal and punches a mans head off. Yamada puts her sword to good use by butchering henchman left and right while super heating the blade with her electrokinesis. Jake forms floating swords out of red energy and shooting them at every goon stabbing them and then exploding like grenades. Five minutes of this all all but one is left the boss whose too afraid to move and has already shit himself. The three without a drop of blood or sweat walk towards him!

:Scarlet: So did the contract say for dead or alive? :Jake: They don't care love! Yamada my dear care to do the honors? :Thug: NO WAIT! See all this shit behind me its worth millions It's all yours if you let me go! :Scarlet: One. We can take it and kill you! :Jake: And if we did our professional reps would take a nose dive if we got paid off by our targets. So see you in hell mate!

Yamada cuts the guys head off with one swing. Scarlet has to look away as she still can't look at the carnage and still sleep at night. Her phone rings with 's ringtone "Bad company" playing.

:Scarlet: Yo! :Westwood: Hello sweety that job done! :Scarlet: With flying colors ... mostly red,brown and yellow! :Westwood: Sounds like fun! Rose wants to talk but first I got another job for you! Some run away robot from Afton robotics and its got a hostage! :Scarlet: Thank god! I like the jobs that let me be a hero! :Jake: Where will our blades be pointed boss? :Westwood: The target is in town and the hostage has been Identified as Vincent Benedict!:Scarlet: Vincent!? :Jake: You know him? Ex-boyfriend? :Scarlet: We grew up together he used to hang out with my brother! [blushing] and he was more like a old crush when I was little! If one of my friends is in danger then you can forget about the money! I'll do this pro-bono!


	6. The ashes of the past!

...Chapter 6...

[16 years ago]

Vincent at this time 12 was going to Fazbear's frights with his uncle Jeremy Fitzgerald who raised him after Vincent's parents died in a car crash when he was a baby. The two stop by a small house with "Crossroads" on the mailbox.

:Jeremy: Alright kiddo are you sure you want to go to this Fazbear place you know how I feel about anything Fazbear related! :Vincent: But Scarlet really wants to go and its her birthday! I saved up my allowance and you said I can do whatever I wanted with it! :Jeremy: I did say that! Come on knock on the door get'em.

Vincent and his uncle knock on the front door. The door opens and a tiny Scarlet tackles Vincent to the ground in a hug so hard a linebacker would be envious. Scarlet's older brother Ryan walks out with a smirk like he's trying to hold back from laughing his ass off. Jeremy shacks the hand of Ryan & Scarlet's Father Wei lee a Chinese immigrant and a cop and there mother LT. Alexis Crossroads a former Marine who like her daughter is a dark skinned blonde due to being half black half white.

:Vincent: Scarlet can you let me go your hugging me too tight! :Scarlet: No deal with it! :Ryan: OK Scarlet he's suffered enough. :Scarlet: You better get used to having me close when we get married! :Vincent: WHAT?! :Jeremy:Ha! Right from the mouth of a now seven year old! [Scarlet kisses him on the cheek] :Vincent: NO MEANS NO! :Ryan: [on the ground laughing his ass off] :Wei: Scarlet down girl! [sprays her with spray bottle of water making her hiss like a cat] HI ya you "forgot" to take you meds again have you? :Alexis: No I made her take them right in front of me. She's just thrilled about her little "Date". [shit eating grin] :Vincent: Totally not a date! She's more like the crazy little sister I always wanted! :Scarlet: Shows what you know, because it is! [gives a thumbs up to her mom] :Jeremy: A bit too young to be looking for a boyfriend, don't you think little lady? :Alexis: I wouldn't worry about it we all had a crushes on someone at that age. Scarlet just has a "bombastic" personality. :Wei: I swear she gets that from you! :Alexis: You know it! Now you two behave yourselves and have fun! :Scarlet & Ryan: OK mom! :Ryan: SHOTGUN! :P :Vincent: Oh come on!

Vincent, his uncle and the Crossroads siblings load up. Ryan having called shotgun takes a seat up front next to Jeremy but also giving Vincent the closest a human face can get to "troll face". Vincent sitting in the back seat staring blankly out the window as Scarlet tries to get him to notice him before giving up and holding his hand.

:Scarlet: Thank you for taking me! :Vincent: I wanted to go anyway to see what uncle Jeremy is so afraid of! Plus it makes for a eventful birthday gift! :Jeremy: Oh it will be eventful trust me! :Vincent: I still don't believe the robots are evil like your stories say. :Jeremy: There called Animatronics Stu-ball, and they are evil! I really was a night guard at Freddy's in the 80's! Foxy was the worst right after that darn Puppet! You can see for yourself when we get there; but all three of you better not leave my sight for any reason! Are we clear! :Kids: yes sir!

Soon they find the smocking remains of Fazbears frights behind police tape. Everyone but Jeremy looks disappointed. Jeremy feels like he just dodged a bullet.

:Jeremy: Sorry kids but how about we go to a movie and the toy store! My treat! :?: I came back ... I ... will ...always come back!

Out of the rubble a robotic rabbet that's in horrible condition rises out. As luck would have it they drive away before ether one see's the other other.

:?: I should make some repairs to this "Springtrap"! Oh not a bad new name for myself! I am Springtrap! [he see's an old box full of old Animatronic suit pieces] :Springtrap: Oh the remains of the "Toy Modals" those take me back! :Woman: Springtrap, well it does have a nice ring to it! Vary foreboding William Afton!

A hooded young girl with her face covered with a bandana reading "Let Party!" steps out of the shadow of the trees. She nonchalantly walks past Springtrap to grab the anthropomorphic chicken head.

:Springtrap: A fan of Chica? :Woman:You can say that! :Springtrap: When I was but a man I got many complaints about her design. :Woman: So I've been told sir! :Springtrap: You mind if I ask who you are? Not many would be so calm talking to a undead man held together in a robotic suit! :Woman: You could say your like a father to me!

She takes off her hood to show her head ... a bare endoskeleton head.

[Present Day]

At the headquarters of the Maniacz the only robotic member Phoenix is watching TV in her pitch black room when Scarlet calls her.

:Phonenix: Scarlet always a pleasure to hear from the new girl. :Scarlet: I haven't been the new girl in five years. Anyway I got this job and it involves tracking down a robot and saving it's hostage! I don't give a shit about the money but I don't know how to track down this robot! :Phonenix: And you need my help because I know how a robot thinks, right? :Scarlet: That and the robots creator was Afton robotics.

The mention of that name makes Phonenix drop her remote to the floor like she just had a PTSD flashback.

:Phonenix: I'll help you!

[Raven Manor]

Vincent and Ballora run frantically to the door but Vivienne stops them with a magic bubble. She looks at them like a mother disappointed in her kids.

:Vivienne: Where do you two think your going in such hurry?! :Vincent: CUT THE SHIT VIVIENNE! THAT THING YOU FOUGHT LAST NIGHT JUST CALLED US SAYING HE "HAS A FAMILY TO GET BACK TO" JACKSON'S FAMILY! :Vivienne: And you think bringing a seven foot metal woman out in the open, in the middle of the bloody day no less is wise? :Ballora: She does bring up a good point! We got here without incident last night because no one was around to see us! I can't go out without drawing unneeded attention! :Vincent: and I have no idea if I can take on a crazy, body snatching robot on my own! but I have to do something! :Vivienne: Give me this Jackson's address! [Vincent writes it down for her] :Vincent: What are you gonna do? :Vivienne: I'm gonna do the best I can!

She winks at Vincent playfully before summoning her puppet with just a snap of her finger. After a polite bow it vanishes in a puff of purple fire.

:Vivienne: My puppet will watch that family but if this Bumbo is smart it won't touch them and try to keep it's cover. His skin will start rotting away in 2 days tops after that you'll be ready for him! Now that is under control Ballora dear come with me! My experiment is ready! :Ballora: You never told us what you plan to do to me! :Vivienne: Vary well I'm going to turn you into a human! Well human might not be the right term but as Pinocchio would say I'm going to make you a real girl. Now let me be your Blue fairy!

The 3 walk into the basement to see a magic circle painted into the bare floor. With each step Vivienne takes down the steers black candles light themselves with Vivienne's trademark purple fire all around it!

:Vincent: Is there a goat somewhere and are we going to have to wear robes? :Vivienne: not that kind of ritual! Now my dear stand in the center and we can begin. Vincent you don't need to be here, you may go. :Vincent: I'm not leaving! :Vivienne: This is not going to be pleasant to watch. Are you sure? :Ballora: Will this hurt?! :Vivienne: I'm afraid so my dear, but sometimes pain is a necessary measure! If you wish to not go through with this I'll understand! :Ballora: Do you think I should go though with this Vincent?

She puts her hands on Vincent's shoulders and the first thing he notices is she's shaking like a leaf. Ballora is terrified and about to panic as she has no idea if she should be human. Vincent spots this as he pulls her into a hug to calm her down. Her face may be stuck in a permanent smile but she never feels like smiling.

:Vincent: I can't tell you only you can but whatever you do I'll be right here with you! I've never been able to keep myself away from beautiful ladies remember! :Ballora: But do I deserve this? :Vincent: That's all up to you! [Ballora lets go of him] :Ballora: I don't want this ... I need this! I'll become a human woman but I have one condition! :Vincent: What? :Ballora: You stay by my side and teach me how to be a human ... as my friend! :Vincent: I'm already your friend but you got a deal. :Ballora: Thank you my power core has one more day of power left anyway and no cell phone charger can help!

The metal dancer steps into the center of the circle shaking with fear again. Vivienne picks up a ceremonial dagger and cuts her own hand open! She collects her own blood into a chalice. Vivienne starts chanting into the cup in a hushed tone. Her blood starts glowing purple when she stops chanting. She walks up to Ballora with a look on her face that says "I really am sorry for what I'm about to do".

:Vivienne: Last chance to back out of this my dear! :Ballora: I made up my mind about this Madam Vivienne! :Vivienne: Fine but do brace yourself! This is about to be ... intense!

Vivienne slowly pours the glowing blood onto the magic circle causing fire to engulf it. The fire then crawls up Ballora's legs as she is magically lifted off the ground. Ballora starts screaming in agony as her body starts morphing in size and shape inside the fire. Her outer shell pieces start fusing together becoming skin as her internal components turn into flesh and bone. The purple on the top of her head made to look like hair in a bun turns into real dark purple hair. The bulk of her robot body slim down and become closer to a normal human woman with a curvy body. The smile leaves her now human face as Ballora continues to scream. The fire vanishes with the ritual complete and Vivienne on her knees with a nose bleed.

:Vivienne: Vincent check on her!

The now human Ballora lays on the ground weak from the transformation but alive. Vincent props her head up she open her eyes but they are still a glowing violet with black sclera. Her skin is gray with faded black tron like lines if you look close. She looks like she could be in her mid 20's with big full lips, E-cup breast and long shapely legs any dancer would be proud of. she is also MUCH shorter then her robot self at 6,9. Vincent covers Ballora with a nearby blanket because she is now naked!

:Vincent: Happy birthday Ballora! How do you feel?! :Ballora: Like I've been scooped over and over again! What are these strange noises I hear in my chest? :Vincent: That's your heart beating its normal. [Ballora's new stomach growls] And your hungry which is a good sign your fine. Can you walk? :Ballora: I really can't move much right now! I'm actually grateful I can still talk after all my screaming! :Vivienne: Take her upstairs I've got a bedroom ready for her, But first I better dress her.

The witch wipes the blood off her face and snaps her fingers conjuring shorts and and a t-shirt that reads "Lets Dance" onto Ballora! Vincent picks her up now that she's light enough to do so. This makes Ballora blush but she has no idea why.

:Vincent: Are you OK Vivienne! :Vivienne: The ritual took more out of me then I planed! Some rest and I'll be fine. :Ballora: Why did you wish to turn me human anyway Madam? :Vivienne: Don't concern yourself with my affairs my dear! Your the latest of my Life Giver Ritual! You don't have strings on you anymore enjoy it!

As Vincent carry's Ballora upstairs Vivienne pulls a locket out of her coat pocket smiling. She opens it to show an old photo of her hugging a little boy that looks just like her. Looking at the picture makes her cry!

:Vivienne: It's been so long!


	7. Power Awakened

...Chapter 7...

[Maniacz HQ]

Scarlet along with Jake and Yamada walk to phoenix's quarters after the warehouse job. Jake normally a cold and ruthless man but with he has a soft spot for his wife Yamada. He also has a "big brother" relationship with Scarlet and is concerned with her "unprofessional behavior". When this "Vincent Benedict" came up on the phone call with the boss. Her normal "always pissed off" attitude replaced with worry. The only time he ever saw her act like this was around her daughter.

:Jake: Scarlet love don't you think you should really do this job for free? :Scarlet: Vincent is an old friend of mine! I'm not going to profit on my friends life! :Jake: No disrespect love just a shame, Afton jobs are often low risk cash cows! Like a rich guy just handing you a blank check and telling you to go hog wild! :Yamada: [plays a cash register sound effect on her phone] :Scarlet: I'm doing this for free, you two and Phonenix can take the cash! :Phonenix: Scarlet how are you kid? Or better yet hows your daughter Rose?

Phonenix hugs Scarlet from behind and tries to cop a feel. Phonenix maybe a robot that's older then you might think but she has had herself overhauled so many times she now looks like a young blonde woman wearing a black jacket that reads "Party Girl" on the back, pink daisy duke's and smocking a Cuban cigar.

:Scarlet: What with the cigar? :Phonenix: It helps me look cool ... ler! Anyway you called me about an Afton job "Tit-zilla"? :Scarlet: I hate that nickname! I'm a G-cup I get it! :Phonenix: just a little fun with you "Funbags"! If you ever need'em examined call me [Sassy wink]! :Scarlet: Anyway ... You want to help out? :Phonenix: Yes but I have one condition! I don't want the robot harmed! She's scared and despite and if she went as far as taking your boyfriend hostage she may not want to hurt him! :Jake: We'll give her a chance to stand down ... :Scarlet: If she forces our hands she gets dismantled got it! :Phonenix: Reasonable "Madam Mammary" but lets hope it doesn't come to that! :Scarlet: Also not my boyfriend, "just a friend" hell I haven't seen him in 10 years.

The 4 go to the office of Anastasia Westwood at the top floor. Walking in to the well furnished ultra-modern office they see her playing with her granddaughter Rose Crossroads. Unlike Scarlet, Rose is a pale skinned brunette with emerald green eyes like her paternal grandma Westwood. The little girl see's her mom and tackles Scarlet to the ground in a hug. (Like mother like daughter!)

:Rose: MOMMY! :Scarlet: Hay baby girl I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here? :Westwood: I picked her up from daycare. Her nanny called in sick so I had to get her. :Rose: How many bad guys did you stop!? :Scarlet: Honey you don't need to know! :Rose: But your a hero! :Westwood: That she is my dear but right now your mother and I have pressing matters to talk about so go play over in your corner. :Rose:OK. :Jake: Allo Princess no hug for your favorite uncle Jake!

Yamada bear hugs Rose and plays with her in the corner while the rest go over to the row of computer monitors on the wall. One showing blueprints of Ballora and info on Vincent. Another one of the screens is camera footage of Fumtime Foxy strangling Vincent which makes Scarlet worry more.

:Westwood: The target is a Ballora unit serial number 050X-248D-19B7. :Jake: Scarlet's little boyfriend got kidnapped by a pizza place Animatronic ha! :Westwood: A Fazbear company Animatronic! In the 80's and 90's we got jobs to capture and deliver them to the SCP foundation! :Scarlet: I always thought The SCP foundation was just an internet thing. :Westwood: Oh they are vary real in fact the blade Yamada uses is a powerful undocumented SCP "God-Killer"! :Scarlet:Oh and any info about Vincent? :Westwood: Right the hostage is a Vincent Benedict age 28! A Ex-con on parole for Grand-theft auto, larceny and indecent exposure after five years! :Scarlet: Oh no What happened to you Vincent?! :Jake: Child's play compared to the things we get up to. :Scarlet: Yeah but I hoped at least he would turn out OK. :Phonenix: What not into badboys? He is cute you have a good eye for men! :Scarlet: I wish I never let it slip that I had a crush on him as a kid! :Westwood: also be on the look out for a Black haired woman with purple eyes! Every time we get an Afton job she gets in the way. [A photo of Vivienne and her Puppet appear on screen] She calls herself the Puppet-master and she is vary dangerous! She may already be involved so if you see her get ready for your idea of Hell to be redefined! :Jake: Sounds like a bloody good time!

[Raven Manor]

The now human Ballora is laying in her bed making faces in a hand mirror. The shock of having your whole being morphed into something else has not sunk in yet for her. The ability to have her face convey her feelings is a new but vary welcome upgrade. She also finds her less bulky yet curvier human body much better then her larger robot body. The sound of her growling stomach is her only complaint. She heard the kids whine about being hungry back in Baby's pizza world, but she just thought they were just being dramatic. As if on cue Vincent opens the door with a plate of hot wings.

:Vincent: Alright I thought your first meal should be hot wings. Now that your not stuck in that fucking Pizza place I thought you wouldn't want to see another slice of it for a good long time. :Ballora: Oh You have no idea! but I've been blind though most of my time in that "establishment". So Vincent what do you think of my new form? :Vincent: It's a good look Purple really is your color! :Ballora: Sadly my eyes still don't look human. I'd still stand out in a crowd! :Vivienne: That's my i'm giving this back my dear!

The Puppet-master witch herself sits down out of nowhere by Ballora's bed side giving her back her ring.

:Vivienne: As the one that gave you life it is my responsibility to over see your well being! As such I given your ring an enchantment. Well go ahead then try it on! :Ballora: Vary well Madam!

Ballora puts the ring back on her finger and in an instant her skin turns from gray to a more natural shade with the thin black lines gone. Her dark purple hair turns a shiny jet black. The black in her eyes turn white and her iris stop glowing.

:Vivienne: I just love glamour magic, I've never needed it but I just love it! As long as you wear the ring you'll look like this but only with the ring on! :Ballora: At least I'll be able to ... go outside! ::Vincent: For someone who calmed to have never used Glamour magic you seem to use it well enough. :Vivienne: I just don't use it on myself, why tamper with perfection after all? Now rest you two particularly you Vincent! :Vincent: Why!? :Vivienne: You have not slept at all after last night! I can see the bags under your eyes! You need to get some rest! :Vincent: I WATCHED MY FRIEND DIE AND NEARLY GOT KILLED MYSELF! YOU TRY SLEEPING WELL AFTER FUCKING SHIT LIKE THAT! :Vivienne: Oh "almost" killed I've been hunted down and killed more times then you can possibly imagine BOY! I got burned at the stake in The Salem Witch hunt! My head cut off in the dark ages! Pick any form of murder any at all and I can guarantee it has been done to me or performed by me! Now my dear Vincent rest or "Bumbo" won't be the only monster your afraid of! Oh my in the heat of the moment I almost forgot Ballora my dear you may need a new name for your new life as a real woman. :Ballora: I was already a real woman Madam. Only now I'm a great woman thanks to your help! :Vivienne: Your getting sassy my dear and love it! :Ballora: I'll need to give my new name some thought. :Vincent: I think "Laura Bell" has a nice "ring" to it! :Vivienne: God dame it Vincent! :Ballora: A little on the nose but I like it!

Vincent's back pocket goes crazy and one of Ballora's Minireenas crawls up Vincent's arm freaking him the fuck out. The little thing has a more female body then its kin and has a little black bow head.

:Ballora: Natalie is that you? :Natalie: [tilts her head in confusion] :Vincent: That thing was in my back pocket this whole time?

The little dancer jumps off Vincent's arm onto Ballora's bed. She then hugs Ballora's arm after recognizing her! Ballora allows the little imp in her open palm. Ballora's eyes start glowing again and her little friend burst into flames making Ballora scream! Natalie seems unfazed by it and grows in size as she morphs into a nightmarish form. Her hands and feet turn into blades, her face twist into a more demonic grin with an extra sets of eyes and the frosting on this nightmare cake razer sharp horns/tails!

:Ballora: Madam Vivienne what have you done! :Vivienne: F...or once I'm not to blame! It seems my blood from the ritual also gave you my dark powers and now that I've given it thought you seem to resemble me somewhat. OF COURSE! My blood became the basis for your genetic make up making me genetically your mother my dear! :Vincent: I think its more like cloning with you two being genetically more like twin sisters then Mother and daughter! [everyone just gives him a shocked look] WHAT?! I minored in Advanced Biology in collage! :Vivienne with eyes on fire: Please don't ruin this for me! :Vincent: Fine!

Vincent's phone goes off with an unlisted number on the caller ID.

:Vincent: Hello? :Scarlet: Vincent thank god your still alive! :Vincent: Scarlet holy shit is that you?! How long has it been 10 years? Wait "still alive" the fuck?! :Scarlet: Keep your voice down! I have no idea if your kidnapper is nearby! But don't worry buddy I've come to rescue you! :Vincent: How did you even get my number? :Scarlet: Your boss hired me and my friends to save you from that rouge Ballora unit! You've seen the news I'm that Scarlet Crossroads! Now get down My friends are about to crash though that window!

Jake and Yamada crash through the window with weapons drawn on Vivienne and Natalie. The door is kicked open by Scarlet and Phoenix!

:Vincent: What the fuck is going on!?

 **A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I would have made a Christmas Special but I didn't have the time. Alright Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy yourselves!**


	8. A Battle of Madness! Part 1

...Chapter 8...

[10 years ago]

Vincent now 18 and his Uncle Jeremy load up a U-Haul getting ready to move out of town. A 13 years old Scarlet desperately rides her bike to there house before it's too late. By the time she makes it there there fully packed up and about to leave. Vincent see's her coming and braces himself but she doesn't tackle him just gently hugs him. She starts cringe right into his jacket. Vincent sees bruises on the back of her neck making his blood boil!

:Vincent:Who did that to you!?[Scarlet refuses to answer] :Scarlet: First Ryan dies and now your leaving me too! :Vincent: I'm sorry but I don't have much of a choice "Lil'Sis". :Scarlet: I'm not your sister! :Vincent: Your the closest I'll ever get to one! :Scarlet: But why do you need to go?! Your all I've got left! :Vincent: Do you honestly think I want to leave! Jesus Christ I promised Ryan I would look after you on his fucking death bed! :Jeremy: I am so vary sorry sweet heart but my Boss transferred me to the city! Vincent is also going to Collage and the closest one is in that city! We hate this just as much as you do Scarlet! :Scarlet: But I don't want to be alone!

[Now]

Vincent, Vivienne & Ballora show varying levels of surprise. Vivienne acts with complete indifference paying more attention to her nails then the floating swords inches above her head! Ballora is speechless about this seemingly random break in! Vincent is shocked to say the least that the little girl he thought of like a little sister is grown up and broke into his home!

:Jake: So your this "Puppet-Master" the boss lady warned us about! :Vivienne: Oh Westwood when will you learn? :Vincent: Scarlet is that really you? Why did you break in!? :Scarlet: I just said we got hired to save you! Now where is that Ballora unit? :Vincent: I wasn't kidnapped alright! You said my boss hired you? :Jake: That he did now if you'll come with us we can sort this out or us and the witch can have a good time! :Vincent: I'm not held hostage by Ballora we escaped Baby's pizza world together! :Phoenix: Really you would do that for one of us! :Ballora: "one of us"? :Phoenix: I'm a robot myself honey! I know you don't look like yourself anymore beautiful but were more alike then you know! :Vivienne: Now I know who you are Phoenix or should I say Ch... :Phoenix: That's not my name anymore! :Scarlet: You two already know each other?! :Phoenix: My past is something I hate talking about! If you want details how about dinner, some dancing and a nice warm bed! :Vincent: At least you have good taste! :Scarlet: I keep telling you I'm not into women! :Vivienne: At any rate you four are not invited guest into my home leave. :Jake: Afraid not Scarlet's old flame comes with us. Don't make us use force. :Vincent: You have no idea whats even going on! :Jake: I don't really care mate! Now surrender and we'll go easy on you Puppet-Master! :Vivienne: Go easy on me? That is adorable! [Vivienne creaks up with laughter]

Jake launches his swords into Vivienne but it does zero damage against her. A kick to the face sends Jake back out of the window. Yamada swings God-Killer but Vivienne dodges and she opens a portal a giant demonic fist rockets out and punches Yamada out the window!

:Vivienne with smug look on her face: Anyone else? :Scarlet: No thank you I want to try talking this out! :Phoenix: Try not to kill them! :Vivienne: That depends entirely up to those two.

Vivienne uses magic to grow black angle wings and fly out the window. Jake climbs out of the tree he landed in and telekineticly lifts the three huge pine trees Yamada crashed threw to show that she's more angry the hurt. So angry in fact that if she had working vocal cords she would be screaming with rage.

:Jake: You alright my "Candy Coated Cyanide"? :Yamada: [flips off her husband with a smile] :Jake: I'm only teasing you dear! :Vivienne: Good thing you two can handle some punishment! I want this to be as fun as possible! When you've been alive since the 13th century you REALLY run out of ways to keep yourself entertained! :Jake: Exodus 22:18! :Vivienne: You can try!

Jake shoots the trees at the airborne Vivienne only for her to swat them away like flys. Yamada cuts another tree down from the forest surrounding Raven Manor with one swing of God-Killer. She hops on and Jake shoots his wife at the "Puppet-Master"! She swats the tree away but Yamada jumps off aiming God-Killer at Vivienne. Vivienne blocks the SCP Sword with a magic force field only the sword breaks though nearly slashing Vivienne. Madam Raven was not expecting that but summoned a Puppet to grab Yamada by the neck. Jake makes his energy blades and bombards Vivienne barrier with the force of a Mini-gun.

:Vivienne: Your husband is something special not vary surprising for a "Child of the Calamity"! :Yamada: [silent laughter] :Vivienne: Pleased to see you find humor in all this! Hold on to that for when you become a sad memory!

[Ballora's room]

A still weak Ballora tries to get out of bed but can't take a single step without falling flat on her face. Nataile's "nightmare" form reverts to her original self as she tries to help her. The former robot still tries to get back up but Vincent picks her up and puts her back in her bed.

:Ballora: What are you doing Vincent?! We have to stop them from killing each other! :Vincent: You need your rest and to eat! :Scarlet: I'm relived your still the kind hearted boy I always knew and loved! :Vincent: No I'm just some worthless fuck-up! I couldn't even be there to stop your life from falling apart! [Scarlet slaps him] :Scarlet: I never blamed you for any of that! My "Mom" and "Dad" are the ones I blame after Ryan died they beat me any chance they got! When I was 17 an ex-boyfriend got me pregnant and my dad broke a whiskey bottle oven my face and literally threw me out of the house! :Vincent: Bastard! Wait you have a kid? :Scarlet: Yeah she was even born on my 18th birthday, My daughter Rose! The 8 in a half months I spent pregnant I was homeless then the Maniacz found me! :Vincent: God dame it! I wish I've done something! [Scarlet kisses him on the cheek] :Scarlet: Don't blame yourself you were in prison at the time! Now how about we stop our crazy ass friends from killing each other!

[Outside]

:Vivienne: You have the the Aftons to thank for this!

The Puppet that has Yamada fly's hard into the ground grinding her face into the dirt. The puppet drags Yamada into the forest as it's master summons another that turns into a Long-sword ready to face Jake.

:Jake: Just how many of those things do you have!? :Vivienne: Astral Mana constructs I can have as many I wish! The fact they are fully aware only makes them more useful to me! You may think me a Villain but petty notions of morality are a ... :Jake: Load of bullshit! Took the words right out of my mouth! :Vivienne: Indeed! Now let us enjoy your demise! :Jake: That's my line madam!


	9. A battle of Madness: part 2

...Chapters 9...

"Jackson" now at home thanks to having a GPS and mail with the real Jackson's address on them. The whole ride it feels like something is watching him due to the motion sensors he took from the extra Ballora unit parts it stole from Baby's. The voices of the two members of the "Baby Gang" it assimilated gone when Vivienne's puppet nearly destroyed Ennard. The real Jackson's wife Isabella and five year old Vincent Jackson whom is named after Vincent Benedict are getting ready for work and school as "Jackson" changes out of his bloody cloths and hides them before anyone see's them. His wife walks into the bedroom but Ennard keeps its back to her.

:Isabella: Oi amore, your home you have a good night! Well I'm due at the store, Your dinner is in the microwave! I made your favorite! Now see you later [blows a kiss as she walks away]:Jackson*: Thanks babe stay safe! :Isabella: I'll also be taking "Lil'V" to preschool!

She leaves the house and Ennard starts freaking out flailing around like its in agony.

:Ennard: I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! SHOW YOURSELF! :Jackson: Your fucking paranoid you bastard! :Ennard: GET OUT OF MY HEAD! :Jackson: You mean MY head asshole or as MY wife would say "Puta Pendejo"! :Ennard: I lose the two voices in my collective I liked and I'm stuck with you! :Jackson: Karma! And your an idiot if you think you can keep this act up forever! MY body will rot away and you'll just be another horror show!

The puppet that Vivienne tasked with watching looks out looks out through the window tilting it head in confusion.

[Raven Manor]

Vivienne and Jake leer at each other before two of Vivienne's puppets sneak up on him. The Crimson mercenary draws one of his swords to his hand and cut them apart. Vivienne swoops down like an eagle swinging a blade of her own. Jake blocks her strike by revealing he can also make shields. As the Puppet master makes contact with the shield a shock-wave knocks the two back and makes a large crater.

:Vivienne: So of all the "Children of Calamity" I've done battle with you show actual promise! :Jake: I've always aimed to please! :Vivienne: But you lack a key element towards your full power! UNRESTRAINED ANGER AND HATE! I feel it within you under faded emotional scars and it is beautiful! but you hold yourself back out of fear that you'll lose yourself to it and be a monster like me! :Jake: Your only half right Madam I hold myself back yes but not for such foolish reasons! I hold back for the thrill of the hunt!

Jake telekenaticlly lifts himself off the ground and at Vivienne. She steps out of the way at the last second but he twist around to try again. Vivienne parries as her blade coils around Jake forming full body shackles that also cut off his powers. He drops hard to the ground into the crater. Vivienne puts him back on his feet and makes another puppet sword and puts it to his neck.

:Jake: Your hot and all but the only woman I let tie me up is my wife! :Vivienne: Don't flatter yourself boy You are hardly my type! :Jake: This is the part where you kill me right? :Vincent: Vivienne what are you doing to him? [Vincent&Scarlet steps between the two] :Vivienne: Non-sexual bondage so no need for jealousy, my dear Vincent [playful wink]. :Scarlet: What have you done with Yamada?!

Yamada drops behind Jake cutting his binds off and punches him for liking it. Her Gothic dress burned along with her hands and her black/bleached white hair a mess. She charges at Vivienne but Jake stops her.

:Vincent: Well that's one of many questions solved? :Scarlet: So can we talk this out now and NOT "Have our vary ideas about Hell redefined"! :Jake: Sorry love just can't help myself! :Vivienne: So pleasing to hear Westwood still thinks about me [licks her lips]! :Yamada: [shivers in disgust] :Vivienne: Come now we can talk about this over tea and biscuits like CIVILIZED "people"! Vincent be a dear and have Miss Ballora dressed and in the dinning room, please. :Vincent: She can't even stand up all that well yet! I really hope your dame ritual isn't fucking killing her! :Jake: If it would make you come with us I can give her a proper medical exam to see if she is fine. :Vincent: Really? Aren't you a psycho for hire? :Jake: Yes but before that I was a doctor with "Doctor's without borders". I may not practice medicine anymore but I do have a medical degree! :Vincent: Great that would be a big help thanks! :Scarlet: And keep your word about going to your boss!

[Ballora's Room]

Ballora and Phoenix have sit in the room quite. The former robotic dancer is trying to eat the food Vincent brought her but has no idea how to eat!

:Ballora: Is there a manual for this? :Phoenix: Just bite the meat and watch out for the bones. This takes me back after I became human enough to be able to eat! The first time I tried eating I slammed a foot long hoagie onto my face and made a huge mess! :Ballora: You did say your vary much like me. Are you an Afton made robot like myself? :Phoenix: Yes but do I have your word this never leaves the room!? :Ballora: Yes?

Phoenix pulls out a vary old photo of the "Toy Freddy gang" with the picture time stamped 1987. Freddy Fazbear the round brown bear in the top hat, Chica the Chicken in her pink shorts and bandana that reads "Let's Party!" with a large version of Bon-Bon. Phoenix points at Toy Chica.

:Phoenix pointing to Chica: I used to be that one! :Ballora: Did Madam Vivienne do this to you like she did me? :Phoenix: No became self aware after my creator William Afton discontinued the Toy modals. I had a mental inhibitor removed by a sympathetic yet vary handy Night guard named Jeremy. I have no clue as to why he helped me after I tried to kill him so many times in my mindless state! Not a day goes by when I wished I could have thanked him! After I ran away from Freddy's I went into hiding stealing from scrap yards just to keep myself together. One fateful day The Maniacz happens to find me and offers to let me join if there head researcher can work on me. Over the years I got upgraded to what you see before you. I only look human kind of like a Synth from fallout 4! :Ballora: Dose being human get any easier? I've only been one for a day so far but everything's so alien to me after Vincent saved me! :Phoenix: I had a hard time at first but I had people who helped me adjust just like you do. So this dude Vincent you like him? :Ballora: Like him? You mean like lovers? I don't know but he is always on my mind! He trusted me right away and gave me my sight back after Freddy took it away!

Hearing that Phoenix was left with her mouth open at the thought of being blinded by a fellow robot.

:Ballora: Baby and Ennard planned to do something horrible and I wanted no part of that so... [tears drop onto her plate of wings] ... Freddy, foxy and baby attacked me and set my eyelids to stay closed after ...[completely breaks down crying] beat me to the point half my body needed to be replaced. Blind and alone with my mini's made me want to go offline permanently! Then Vincent showed up and changed all that! He is the first person to ever treat me with any basic decency what so ever! [voice becomes a low hiss] And no one is going to to take him away from me [purple fire shoots out of her eyes]! :Phoenix unnerved: maybe you should watch tv to keep your mind off that [switches on tv]! :TV: We now return to "My little Baby friendship is a funtime!" on The Hub network! :Phoenix: shit!


	10. Past Sins and cartoons!

...Chapter 10...

[16 years ago]

Phoenix or as she was known back then "Toy Chica" was in hiding in a old junk yard owned by a kind old man whom enjoys her first she did steal the parts she needed but she got caught. So then Chica helps keep the yard in order in exchange for room, board and whatever parts she needs to stay running. One night a huge mysterious female figure jumps the fence with a skull logo on her taters jacket! Her glowing orange eyes glare into the house dilapidated with an beastly fixation and a faint growl. Chica is in her room upstairs fixing her limbs with parts the old man gave her.

[Inside the house]

:Old man: Chica how are your repairs going? :Chica: Having trouble with my D..DIg...digits locking up! The moters in my hands need replacing! Other then th.. that I think I look pretty good for a robot built in 1987! [knock on the door] :Old man: now who could that be at this hour!

Chica who was in the middle of fixing her arm when the hears the sound of a struggle from downstairs. Grabbing a bat from near her door she goes down to see the old man beating on a large masked woman with a cane; who doesn't seem fazed by the assault. In fact she seems amused by his weak efforts.

:Man: My good sir that is not necessary we have no plans on hurting anyone here. This is Jade "Slash" Victoria as for me I'm her handler Kingston. We represent Maniacz Enforcement LLC we have a offer for you Miss Chica. :Chica: What kind of offer? :Kingston: How would like to actual repairs and upgrades! Our employer Westwood would like to make you a Maniac! :Chica: Tha...than..ks but I am not a killer anymore! :Kingston: How long can you last on your own? [Chica's arm breaks off] See you can't keep yourself from falling apart! We offer to make you better then ever! I strongly recommend you take it! :Chica: Do I have your word I won't be taken back to Afton robotics or made into just another mindless murderer again!? :Kingston:You have my word on both accounts! We have no need for members who can't think and act on there own. Also if you don't come with us The SCP foundation will come after you both just for existing! Joining us is the only way you both can be safe! :Chica: Then when can I start?

[Raven Manor]

Ballora and Phonenix watch "My little Baby: Friendship is a Funtime". A popular cartoon staring cutesy cartoon versions of the Baby gang. Ballora can't believe the cartoon version of herself has a "Party cannon" and breaks the 4th wall.

:Phoenix: You know the funny thing is Your cartoon self was on DEATH BATTLE! :Ballora: I have no idea what that is but did I win? Also are my eyes still aflame? :Phoenix: You and Deadpool stopped fighting to fuck around in other episodes and yes your are still on fire! :Ballora: Can you please get Madam Vivienne!? :Vivienne: I am already here dear. Your eyes are fine just raw mana leaking out because you got worked up about Vincent. Take a deep breath and relax. :Ballora: OK. [Flames go away] :Vivienne: Remember your power grows based on your emotions. I had 800 years to get mine under control. :Phoenix: Helps your an extremely ruthless Sociopath with a god complex! :Vivienne: Honey I have Cthulhu and Beerus on speed dial, so you tell me if I have a complex! :Jake: Ok Ballora was it the former doctor is in! Vincent wanted me to take a look at you to make sure your inn good health. :Ballora blushing: Is he really that worried about me? :Vincent in doorway: Yeah I can't help but not to.

The others leave but Vincent stays to watch because he still does not trust the Red Maniac. Ballora gives a blissful sigh as she smiles at Vincent. Jake flashes a flashlight into her eye to check her pupil dilation. He gives a approving grunt as he starts checking her pulse with his finger and her wrist. He puts his doctor's bag on her lap as he pulls out a stethoscope.

:Jake: Heart rates slightly weak but within safe perimeters. Now Miss Ballora I need to check your breathing so I need you to inhale then exhale! [She does as he says] Your fine you just need rest and don't push yourself, Doctors orders. I would test your reflexes but you got Vincent for that! :Vincent: Dude it's not like that! :Jake: Don't play coy mate, I saw the "Fuck me eyes" she was giving you! :Vincent: You know she has no idea what sex even is! :Ballora with devious grin: He's correct Sir Jacob what is that? Is it like the train fathers at Baby's would like to run with me? [Vincent's soda he was drinking shoots out of his nose] :Vincent coughing: What the fuck is wrong with those people!? :Jake laughing: ha she was heha Fucking with us! Good one I'm starting to like you guys! :Ballora: In truth I in fact do from the vulgar mouths of parents and a book I found. [Ballora winks at Vincent which makes him chuckle nervously]

[Raven Manor - Tea Room]

Vivienne sits the rest down to a cup of Earl gray tea and red velvet cookies.

:Scarlet: So what do you do for a living? :Vivienne: I run a store. :Phoenix: I'm going to hate myself for this but what do you sell? :Vivienne: You want to know what I sell? I sell glorious pandemonium, a glimmer of oblivion, instinct immortality & the occasional nightmare! What I sell is Life and Death itself! :Scarlet: It's a "Needful Things" shop isn't it? :Vivienne: Yes me quoting the PS4 ad should have hit that on the nose. :Scarlet: SO how did you and Vincent meet? :Vivienne: I needed someone to work at Afton as my agent on the inside.

:Phoenix: Every time you say the name Afton your tone just drips with hate! :Vivienne: Remember William Afton and what I did to him!

[1983]

A pre-Springtrap William Afton hiding in a hidden room in one of his Freddy Fazbear pizza places. He is vary afraid and with a child hostage whom he has at knife point. Loud explosions from outside.

:Vivienne: WHERE IS HE!? [She fires a fireball around] :William: Don't say a word or else! [pulls out knife and places it on the boy's neck]

The wall behind them bust open and Vivienne and with an army of her Puppets behind her.

:Boy crying: Mommy! :William: STAY BACK! :Vivienne: GIVE ME BACK MY SON AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE! :Boy: MOMMY I'M SCARED! :Vivienne: It's OK Diaval your mother will save you!

A puppet appears behind William with as Diaval bites William's hand as the puppet tries to get the knife out of his hand.

:Vivienne: GIVE UP NOW AND HAND HIM BACK! :William: See you both in Hell!

He pulls a gun out and shoots Diaval in the back killing him. Shocked and devastated Vivienne snaps and puts the Springtrap suit on William with magic. The locks are forced open as purple fire engulfs him.

:Vivienne: YOU WILL KNOW NEVER ENDING SUFFERING FOR THAT! YOUR SOUL WILL NEVER KNOW DEATHS SWEET RELEASE AND NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM! :William: IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! :Vivienne: But don't worry about your Family they will join you ! Enjoy your personal Hell Afton YOUR family will be with you soon! [Walks over to Diaval's body and cradles it while crying] I'm sorry I will put you together! No matter what it takes I'll put you back together! [Screams in anguish]


	11. Your no monster!

...Chapter 11...

[1983]

Two months after her son's death Vivienne Raven who went by Corvus held a small Funeral. Diaval's friends from school and there parents show up to pay there respects. Nobody knows or even cares that Vivienne is really an immortal witch with nearly god-like power. All they know is she is a grieving mother who for some reason blames herself for his death. William Afton's dark deeds did come to the attention of his partner Henry but he thinks he's in hiding. He attended the funeral along with William's three children. William Jr, Mike & Holly whom are look at her frightened by the pure hatred in her eyes. At the wake Vivienne looking at the other mothers and can't help but feel envy. Her 770 years of immortal life filled with pain inflicted on her by people whom she has helped with her magic. She never asked for her power but with it she healed the sick, feed the poor and protected the weak. No matter how how much good she did for humanity they always turn on her. When she gave birth to Diaval she was overjoyed to finally have a chance to have a family to love her and not fear rejection. Now that she lost him she come to the unpleasant revelation that no matter what she will always be alone and humanity will never change. Henry approaches her fearfully of her eyes that seem to look though him rather then at him.

:Henry: Miss Corvus I ... I'm sorry about your boy! As a Father myself I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy! :Vivienne: As long as the William Afton's name suffers for this impertinence! :Henry: Not all Aftons are bad people Miss, In fact they are just people.:Vivienne: Just like you said they are people! And people are as only good as there weak minds will allow them! They always convince themselves that any atrocity they cause is justified. William was but a man like the many before him! :Henry: William is sick nothing about his actions are justifiable by any stretch of the word. I am sorry about your son but please don't lose faith in people! You'll just be letting him win by giving into despair!

She looks at him with a cocky smile that un-nerves him when tears are still flowing down her face. She chuckles before her eyes glow purple spooking the middle aged man.

:Vivienne: I'm not giving into it, I'm getting even!

[Westwood estate- Present day]

Miss Westwood the feared boss of the Maniacz tucks her granddaughter Rose Crossroads into bed as her phone rings. Scarlet's ring tone "Hold on to you by Natewantstobattle". She picks it up after kissing Rose goodnight and leaving the room.

:Westwood: Scarlet darling how goes the mission? :Scarlet: You know the drill, how is Rose? :Westwood: Sleeping peacefully, Sweet girl nothing like her father! My son may be a worthless disgrace but the one smart thing he ever did was date you. :Scarlet: You forgot the fact he dumped me without telling me on the same day I told him I was pregnant! Anyway nobody got hurt too badly. Jake and Yamada took on the Puppet Master and got there asses handed to them. Yamada burned her hands for some reason I can't figure out and its not like she can tell me how it happened! [to someone else] what? I don't think she would like to talk to you! :Westwood: Scarlet who's that with you? :Vivienne: Hello Anne!

Hearing Vivienne's voice over the phone makes the normally fearless boss jump out of her chair. The feared enemy of the Maniacz on the other line acting like an old friend in mocked politeness.

:Vivienne: Hello Anne your surprised to hear me? Well rest assured that your little soldiers are safe and sound this whole affair was really a misunderstanding. Vincent was never kidnapped by Ballora. In fact both ran for there lives as the real threat was trying to kill them both. You've seen first hand how dangerous those robots can be! :Westwood: And I'm to believe this Ballora unit is any different! You thank that thing won't hurt anyone?! It has hurt technicians before and it even KILLED before. :Vivienne: So has everyone else you know. A killer judging another for being a killer, amusing how hypocritical you can be. I hold no ill judgment toward the formally mechanical Ballerina. After all I've killed thousands for many reasons like Revenge, self-defense or because it was simply a part of one my many goals. All you and your "Maniacz" seem to kill for is money. :Westwood: It's still more noble then anything you do![Vivienne burst into hysterical laughter] :Vivienne: Noble? I hold no notion of myself. Good and Evil are fairy tales people tell to themselves to trick themselves or others into a dogmatic control structure. I've lived on this world long enough to know that morality is but an illusion. Have a nice day and don't be a stranger!

Westwood in a fit of rage throws her phone at the wall.

[Raven Manor- Ballora's room]

After her check-up Ballora is introduced to video games by Vincent. Vincent plays "Super smash bros Wii U" with her. Vincent picks Sonic the Hedgehog while Ballora picks Bayonetta. Despite it being her first time playing and she is thoroughly kicking his ass.

:Vincent: Oh you are good at this. :Ballora: Beginners luck maybe ... [Vincent yawns making Ballora yawn]... perhaps we should get some rest. :Vincent: Yeah I might as well try sleeping and hope the nightmares don't happen again! Good night Ballora. [Ballora grabs his shirt's sleeve] Whats wrong? [Ballora's face lights up] :Ballora: This is harder then I thought it would be! Do... do you want to.. [gulp].. share a bed with me?! [The two look at each other with shocked expressions] :Vincent: Shit you move fast! :Ballora: We don't have to if your uncomfortable with an abomination like me! :Vincent: You are not an abomination! Sure you weren't born human, but who gives a flying fuck! Your still one of the nicest people I've ever met! :Ballora: But I'm a monster ... [starts crying] ... I'm a murderer! [Vincent is taken aback by this] Before you started working at Baby's the night time technicians would for fun push the shock buttons again and again! They took sick pleasure in watching us writhing in agony! One day ... I...I just jammed my finger though his skull! I didn't know what I even did tell after his body fell to the floor!

Vincent hugs her calming Ballora down from her breakdown. Now she seems confused about the hug itself, she did just confess to murdering his predecessor after all!

:Vincent: From how you described that it sounds more like self-defense then murder! Technically it never would have been a murder anyway. Murder is when a human kills another human. :Ballora: But I still killed someone, how can I live with myself? How can you still be so friendly to a monster like me!? :Vincent: You are no monster! Fuck you're the only one from Baby's that didn't actually want me dead! You protected me from the other robots and saved my life! Your not a monster your the only legitimately good person I've ever met Ballora! Before I even worked at Baby's I was in jail, locked away with the worst of the worst! My cellmate was this asshole that called himself "The Health inspector"! :Scarlet: You can't be serious?!

Scarlet leans against the doorway as the two had there "moment". The poster child of the Maniacz looks sympathetic but amused by the "The Health inspector" bet. She sets down next to Ballora placing a hand on her shoulder.

:Scarlet: Trust me I've seen monsters and your not one of 'em! Hell I've been eaten by a fucking kaiju once and busting out like a chest-burster! :Vincent: Holy shit, You used to be a sweet kid! Now your some badass that looks like a tanned Power girl, So proud of you! :Scarlet: I actually dressed up as Power girl at a Halloween party last year. Jaws were on the floor and dude's phone numbers in my trash can! [leans in to flirtatiously whisper into Vincent's ear] You Vincent however I have a special place for your number! [kisses his cheek leaving black lip stick] :Ballora: oh Miss Scarlet this is quite embarrassing [shooting daggers Scarlet's way] I'm still here! :Scarlet: I was just heading home anyway, Vincent remember you have to come with us tomorrow. Don't worry I'll keep you safe, Puppet master told me about the what happened at Baby's and I want to give them a piece of my mind! See you two later, I plan on spending time with Rose first. :Vincent: Any chance I can meet your kid? Maybe I can be "Uncle Vincent"? :Scarlet: Ok sure she'd like you. Oh and Ballora it's ok to feel guilty about taking a life! I know what that's like, you ever need someone to talk to about it I'm your girl! Hell sometimes I can't even look my own daughter in the eyes when she calls me her "hero"! Well see you later!

After Scarlet leaves the room Ballora scoots over to make room for Vincent. Even taking off her ring turning back to her real coloration. Those glowing eyes of her's send chills down Vincent's spine when she smiles at him. She pats the spot next to her on the queen sized bed.

:Vincent: I need to take a shower and change. :Ballora: Don't keep me waiting!

[Vincent's Bathroom]

Vincent contemplates Ballora's suddenly amorous behavior. Sure she's been really friendly but that kind of friendly.

:Vincent: Maybe she got more then Vivienne's magic powers from that ritual! :Vivienne: She is being rather forward with her intentions don't you think? [Vincent turns around to see Vivienne] :Vincent: You keep Batmaning me I just might have a fucking heart attack! :Vivienne with smug grin: Then I'll just make you immortal! :Vincent: So Vivienne what do you want? :Vivienne: Two things first, what is she to you?

Vincent thinks this question over for a minute. He likes being around her and she is rather nice and personable but he only just mat her. He was never going to do anything with her anyway.

:Vincent: My friend. :Vivienne: A gorgeous shapely friend which adores the vary ground you walk! She has only been free and human for about a day and I believe she needs more time to grow before she sinks her talons into you! :Vincent: I was not going to fuck her! I don't just jump in bed with people! :Vivienne: And yet you didn't decline her request to sleep with her! :Vincent: I'm literally am going to sleep with her not have sex with her! Why do you even care!? You don't give a shit about about anything or anyone![Vivienne gets uncharacteristically angry] :Vivienne: I care about you more then you think you fool! [puts her hands over her mouth with "oh my god I just said this out load" look in her eyes] :Vincent: WHAT!? :Vivienne: Very well I admit it I have feelings for you but I also see Ballora as blood so I'm looking out for her! :Vincent: Scarlet and Ballora I saw coming a mile away but YOU! I know we've had sex ..[beat].. ok a LOT of sex, but you always say its just a friends with benefits deal?! :Vivienne: One the many things I take pride in about myself is keeping how I really feel locked away! I have been betrayed more times then you can possibly imagine! Feed the hungry by reviving crops with magic, burn the witch! Heal the sick with magic, Cut the witches head off! Every time I used my power for others, people have killed me in fear! I was terrified you would do the vary same after I've saved you from Ennard! You surprised me when you showed no hostility! That my dear Vincent earned my respect and this!

She pushes him into the wall, grinding her hips against him. A pair of lips with purple lipstick gently press against his. This is much less forced and dominating for her. She backs away running a finger though his hair with a smirk! Then something else catches her attention. Her eyes narrow then widen with shock.

:Vivienne: The puppet I sent to monitor Ennard was defeated! Only a magic user like myself can so much as touch them! NO! [hate in her voice] Him! :Vincent: What who?! Is Jackson's family ok?!

[Jackson residence]

Isabella and her son "Lil'V" are in the corner her with her son behind her and pointing a gun at Jackson* . Half his face torn off with metal tendrils flailing all over the place!

:Ennard: I no longer need you two alive! :Jackson: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY FAMILY! Isabella RUN!

The real Jackson takes back control of his arm to punch himself hard in the face. Giving his wife and son enough time to run away to her car!

:Ennard: HOW DARE YOU! :Jackson: HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY FAMILY! :Springtrap: Leave them they hold no use! You desire the Ballora unit right? :Ennard: And her human, the heads of my creators to! You never said who you are!

Springtrap steps out of the shadows eyes giving off a glowing yellow like that of Vivienne's purple!

:Springtrap: I am Springtrap Join me and I'll let you have them! I'll want the Witches head! :Ennard: Deal!

Springtrap laughs and Ennard follows suit!

 **A/N I've made a Forum** RisingGear's showcase anyone is welcome to it


	12. The Soul of a Raven!

**NSFW warning Chapter contains nudity and sexual conduct. readers be advised and hope you enjoy;)**

...Chapter 12...

[16 years ago-Fazbears frights]

Inside the pre-burnt down Fazbears Frights William Afton aka Springtrap stumbles around inside the decreped pizzeria the is not up to any code at all. The Fazbear Franchise has really been going into a death spiral since 1987 when William Jr's poor management of the franchise lead to it just being a horror themed novolty. The undead bunny gazes out the window of the night guard's office when he hears a "Hello" from a little boy.

:Springtrap: Blasted enragement child what now?! [turns around walks off] WAIT JUST ONE BLOODY MINUTE! I am not going to fall for that again! Balloon boy show yourself at once!

With a wave of Spingtrap's hand and a round robot boy pops out a yellow portal. It's burnt little round body and dead pinprick eyes give impression of death.

:Balloon boy: I'M BALLOON BOY LOOK AT ME! :Springtrap: Kill the night guard! :Balloon boy: CAN DO!

The little guy's plastic balloon grows spikes and then marches off like a child playing soldier.

:Springtrap: You have the Witch to blame for this. Me and my creations are just doing what we're made to do as the monsters we are! [Balloon boy gets thrown out of the office and hits the wall] :Springtrap: INCONCEIVABLE! :Vivienne: oh William don't start with the cliches of a cartoon villain! "HOW COULD THIS BE! MY DIABOLICAL PLOT HAS BEEN FOILED BY THE DEVILISHLY BEAUTIFUL VIVIENNE THE PUPPET-MASTER"! [Springtrap laughs sarcastically]

The nightguard whom is none other then Vivienne dressed in a Fazbear's frights uniform. The witch steps out of the office. Her eyes glowing with rage as she put her foot on the down Balloon boys face and crushes his head. Springtrap surprises her with a blissful chuckle then giddy with joy.

:Springtrap: I was hoping to see you again ... my love! [Vivienne grabs a near by bucket to throw up into] :Vivienne: In your dreams child murderer! Now I see your the source of magic I felt! I will greatly enjoy ripping it out of you! :Springtrap: Playing hard to get now darling! THAT SUITS ME JUST FINEEE! YOUR THE FIRST WOMAN TO EVER MAKE ME EXPERIENCE FEAR, SOMTHING NO ONE ELSE HAS ELSE HAS EVER DONE! [He summons a ghost Foxy that turns into a chainsaw] SO NOW I REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO STUFF YOU IN A SUIT MY "BEWITCHING" DARLING! :Vivienne: oh for the love of...Stop talking! [She summons two of her puppets] Every word out of that wretched mouth is disgusting! So I'll be taking the source of your magic and keep you as FAR away from me as magically possible! :Springtrap: You say that now but wait tell the wedding dear! [Vivienne gages revolted by him as she turns a puppet into a sword]

The undead creep charges in swinging the Chainsaw with reckless abandon at his nemesis blocks the saw with a magic barrier. The Puppet Master runs a current of electricity through the barrier zapping Springtrap. Vivienne follows up by running the sword through him.

:Vivienne: I will put you down like I did Joey Drew! :Spingtrap: The cartoonist from the 1920s, You're the one who killed him!?

The blade on her sword glows purple as Springtrap writhing in agony. A magical yellow energy flows out of him forming a glowing purple ball. Vivienne look of pure sadistic glee is quickly replaced with a shocked feeling of something she did not anticipate. Yellow vines reach out coil around the glowing orb as it pulls it back in.

:Vivienne: No That's where you've been this whole time!? :Springtrap: Yessss! I have to admit I've not a single clue as to how this happioned, but I WONT COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS SON'S SOUL BONDED TO MY OWN! [crazed laughter]

Vivienne tries to twist the blade before it dissolves into a puddle of black goo. The puddle tries dispiritedly to turn back into puppet form before evaporating.

:Vivienne: Like I needed even more reason to hate you! :Springtrap: But wait thats not all! Your little boy's soul is still with us fantastic! However if you do anything stupid I'll get mad [reaches into his chest to pull out the soul] and then I'll shatter your son's soul into pieces! As your little puppet demonstrated taking it from me won't be an option! :Vivienne:Dame you Afton even in death you're holding my son hostage! You do realize Diaval's soul and all of his latent magical power is the only thing allowing you to move around! The curse I placed on you as you died trapped you in that cadaver but I did not make you immortal! Destroying that soul will completely immobilize you! leaving you defenseless against me! :Springtrap: A small price to pay for victory!

With no other options Vivienne puts up a magical dome around the building as she seals Springtrap inside. Not long after she leaves the faulty wiring causes the building to catch fire.

[Raven manor's basement- present day]

After feeling her puppet get destroyed by the return of Springtrap Vivienne open's a hidden magic vault. Over the 800 years she has walked the earth Vivienne the Puppetmaster has been on many adventures. Over time she's collected many dangerous souvenirs from those ventures into the unknown. The snap of her figures and the wall turns into a huge steel vault door that talks to her.

:Door: What is the purpose of the Puppetmaster? :Vivienne: To pull the Strings of fate between Order & Chaos! :Door: Welcome my mistress! :Vincent: You know, I should be freaking out over this but I might be desensitized to all this by now. [ Vivienne turns around to see Vincent standing by the stares] :Vivienne: Vincent darling what are you doing down here you should be sleeping! :Vincent:I've never seen you legit angry before, I got worried about you! :Vivienne: Worrying about me is a waste of your time! I am not a person you need to concern... :Vincent: Bullshit! What is going on with you? :Vivienne: I think it would be better if I show you. However the things inside are dangerous and should not be touched! Are you sure you wish look into my darkness? You might not like what you see! :Vincent: Bring it on!

Vincent follows her into the pitch black darkness of the vault. Another snap of Vivienne's finger and purple ords of light making it easier to see the various objects around him. One is a large sealed glass jar of black ink next to an old framed poster for a cartoon called "Bendy the dancing demon". Underneath that a box of film reels and a projector.

:Vincent: I used to watch those cartoons on TV as a kid! I take it your a fan to? :Vivienne: Used to be. What ever you do don't touch that jar! Now Behold the horrors! They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse! You wouldn't know of course but I had a really hard time putting that twisted little Devil in there! :Vincent: Maybe we can go to Bendy World someday and have fun that doesn't leave scratch marks and a destroyed bed. :Vivienne: I'm sure Ballora will love to go with you. I've made too many enemies at Drew studios to go myself. Come on I have more to show you.

As they pass by the outline of a face forms in the jar. Next they pass by a "Good Guy" Doll in a cage, a demonic puzzle box & a statue of a one eyed triangle in a top hat. Then they come to a box marked "An arm and a leg".

:Vincent: I take it this was vary expensive. :Vivienne: You can say that again! Now I know I haven't told you about one particular part of my past but...[She hands him an old photo of herself and a her late son on her lap]...I was a mother once! :Vincent: I haven't seen any kids running arou... Your not telling me and you are haveing a baby are you? :Vivienne: No I'm saying 44 years ago I gave birth to a baby boy. His name was Diaval and I lost him to "The purple man killings" in the 1980's. [Vivienne sheds a tear thinking about her son]. :Vincent: Oh I'm so sorry! My uncle told me about that 15 kids died at Freddy's and they never found the killer. :Vivienne: I did and I killed him after he murdered Diaval in a hostage situation! I then cursed his soul to never leave his cold immobile body. I was also going to do the same to his family but I decided that would have been going too far. You work for his son. :Vincent: I had a gut feeling William jr was a twisted piece of work. :Vivienne: We always turn out like our parents. :Vincent: For what its worth I think you would be a great mom. :Vivienne: I was, but at any rate I need to hurry and grab what I came in here for, literally everything in here wants to kill you. [Vivienne hugs Vincent] but thank you for listening haha you have to be the only person I've ever told about this! :Vincent: Whats a friend without benefits?

[Ballora's room]

As she waits in her bed for Vincent to come back. Playing around with her hair getting impatient.

:Ballora: Just how long does it take for someone to use a Shower? :Natalie: [shrugs "I don't know"] :Ballora: We really know nothing about humans don't we? [door bell rings frantically] Madam Vivienne the door! [Door bell continues to ring] OK fine I'm coming. [She gets out of bed a immediately flops on to the floor] I'm really starting to have second thoughts on this whole "Being Human". At least as a robot I was gyroscopically stable. :Natalie: [flailing her arms around frustrated] :Ballora: I was the one who has chosen this! [eyes glowing even brighter] Not Vincent Not Madam Vivienne ME! Do you have any idea how much I hated myself as a robot!? I just wish I can walk around and then I can start enjoying my humanity.

Purple fire consumes Ballora as she gets up in a panic. Her magical healing factor finally kicking in. The flames stop and she soon notices she is standing on her own. Ballora takes a few steps without falling over. Over joyed about her returned mobility she puts her ring back on then dances right up to the front door. When she opens it Isaballa and her son could not have come in fast enough.

:Ballora: [bowing] Hello welcome to Raven Manor how may I be of assistence? :Isaballa: Please where is Vincent!? :Ballora: He said he was going to take a shower. Would you two like to take a seat? :Isaballa: Greases and so sorry about just barging in uninvited Miss Raven! I went to the cops but they didn't believe me! :Ballora: Oh my apologies Miss but I believe you have me mistaken for Madam Vivienne I'm Vincent's Friend B...Laura Bell. :Isaballa: Oh so the troglodyte got himself a girl! [glances at Ballora's ring] Oh Wow when's the wedding? :Ballora: Wedding? :Isaballa: Right sorry ...I Just need something to keep my mind off my husband! Your not going to think I'm crazy are you? :Ballora: You have my word. :Isaballa: My husband turned into a metal monster! :Ballora: By any chance would your last name be Jackson? :Isaballa: Yes how did you know? :Ballora: Vincent told me about him. :Isaballa: All bad things I'm sure, that puta! :Vincent: Speck of the devil and he shall appear! Also is that any way to talk around a little boy!

Vincent and Vivienne are standing holding old boxes. Ballora surprises Vincent by walking right to him and then taking the heavy wooden box from him one handed.

:Vincent: So much for doctor's orders. :Ballora: Yes It it not fantastic I can walk again! I might even be stronger then before! :Vivienne: My dear You never lost the ability to do so. You just needed to rest up and let your body "Work it's magic". :Vincent: The phrasing in that sentence was intensional was it? So Isaballa your here so that means I'm not crazy when I smelled rancid fish! :Isaballa: You screwed yourself over you lowlife piece of sh... [Ballora lifts her off the ground by her ear] :Ballora: Oh please keep running your mouth ! :Vivienne: My dear I would refrain from talking to my dear Vincent with such disrespect! As you can see Miss Bell is vary protective of him and so does not take kindly to anyone insulting him. Your life is the one on the line here after all! :Isaballa: ah OK fine I'm sorry!

Out of sight from Isabella one of Vivienne's puppet takes the form of a handsome Black haired Butler. Ballora drops her like a sack of potatoes.

:Vivienne: Thats a good girl and in the future I would be more polite to the person you turn to when your life is on the line. [snaps he finger] oh Sabastion! :Puppet butler: Yes madam? :Vivienne: See to the needs of our guest. :Sabastion: But of course Madam as you know I'm simply one hell of a butler.

[Afton Robotics corporate HQ]

Scarlet and the ManiacZ march right up the frount desk. Armed Afton military robots patrol the common area. The same kind the army uses no less. Jake starts playing "Bloody Stream" on his phone as intro music.

:Jake: You sure about this love? :Scarlet: You can go home if you want! I need to have a long violent talk about unsafe working conditions with the Aftons. :Jake: Oh on the contrary I'm just making sure! :Phoenix: That's my girl I want nothing better then seeing an Afton burn! :Scarlet: Yamada you good to go? You did take a beating from that puppet? :Yamada: [Texts "Tis but a flesh wound"] :Jake: I married the ultimate woman! [Yamada gives Jake a kiss on the cheek before pulling out her Katana] :Robot guard: INTRUDERS IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!

The security gates close behind them as the robots open fire with High powered automatic rifles. A giant metal fist shoots out of the smoke hits the robots. Glowing red shields fly around blocking bullets. Phoenix living up to her name by flying out with flaming wings.

:Phoenix: I don't just call myself Phoenix just because I look smocking hot! NOW DREAM OF ELECTRIC SHEEP IN HELL! [shoot some robots with fireballs] [explosions]

Jake charges at the robots Sword/Shield combo. Cutting them down left and right with quick blows. Yamada like her husband slashes away robotic heads flying. The robots go on the defensive with Scarlet.

:Scarlet: The army actually uses you candy asses! [robot smacks her with the butt of his gun] My mother hits harder then that! [Runs her fist though its chest] and so do I! :Franklin Afton: EVERYONE STOP THIS AT ONCE! A-TRON'S STAND DOWN! :Jake: You know the robots you built for pizza places do a better bloody job at killing people! :Franklin: Why must you remind me of the black spot on my family's history! :Phoenix: Because you motherfuckers are still doing it! Creating metal monsters to pry on the weak and helpless! Honey this is your show can I kill him!? :Scarlet: Not yet I need to have a painful talk! If I don't like what he says fucking roast the cock sucker! :Phoenix: EXTRA CRISPY! :Franklin: Well I'm all ears young lady! [Scarlet throws him into the wall] :Scarlet: I WANT TO KNOW WHY A FUCKING PLACE MADE TO ENTERTAIN CHILDREN LIKE BABY'S HAS SUCH A HIGH BODY COUNT! I can't believe I took Rose there on our birthday! :Franklin: Your share a birthday with your daughter? :Scarlet: [She punch the wall next to him shattering it] She's the greatest birthday gift I've ever been given but she thankfully is not the reason I'm here! Now start talking or else I turn you over to my literally smoking hot friend! :Phoenix: Aw I love you too sweety! :Scarlet: Shit I walked right into that one! :Franklin: My cousin "Billy" was the one reasonable! He took over the Fazbear franchise after his father went missing! What we didn't know at the time was our founder was "The Purple Man Killer"! :Jake: I take it you covered the whole thing up to watch you own sorry ars? :Franklin: I regret what my uncle has done and when I took over his company I vowed to undo the damage! I wanted nothing better then to bury the Fazbear Franchise but my board of directors out voted me! I should have paid more attention and I unknowingly put good people in harms way![gets on his knees] All that blood is on my hands because I let a murderer's son take control of a dark legacy!

Scarlet's phone goes off with Vincent calling.

:Scarlet: Vincent guess who I'm talking to? :Franklin: Oh thank god he's alive! :Vincent: Is that my boss? :Scarlet: Yeah and he knew the whole time Baby's is a deathtrap! :Vincent: I'm glad you picked up the phone because I SO CALLED IT! :Franklin: I truly am sorry Benedict! I just want to put an end the cursed Fazbear legacy. :Vincent: I would quit if I could find another job and avoid going back to prison! :Franklin: I can get you a safer job it's the least i can do. :Vincent: I will hold you too that motherfucker! :Scarlet: Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you! :Franklin: I have dirt on Billy that can put him away for life! :Scarlet: Ok that's acceptable but if you don't keep your word Phoenix gets to flash fry you! :Vincent: Great also The robot that tried to kill me and Ballora is out there and making its move. Joined up with some guy that even Vivienne wants to DESTROY judging by the stuff she putted out of her freaky magic vault! :Scarlet: I'll help but you and me are going on a date deal. :Vincent: A date with a beautiful woman oh what ever will I do! :Scarlet: Oh I can think of a few things! :Phoenix: THAT LUCKY SON OF A BITCH! :Scarlet: We can work out the details later Bye handsome [blows kiss].

[Raven Manor Vincent's shower]

After talking on the phone with his old friend Vincent takes his shower. He is not really feeling good treading protection for a date with a dear friend. He knows Scarlet and her friends can be a real help with Ennard and who ever he's working with. As he lathers in the shampoo Ballora steps in with him equally nude!

:Ballora: So this is what a shower is feels wonderful...[hugs Vincent from behind]...on my skin! [Vincent nearly jumps out of his skin] :Vincent: Ba..Ba..Ballora wh..what are you doing in here!? :Ballora: [Giggles] Taking a shower. Your so tense why not relax a little Vincent? [nibbles on his earlobe] :Vincent: Easy for you to say! Watch those hands! Whats got into you!? :Ballora: Hopefully you! :Vincent: No I mean why are you doing this?

Ballora takes a minute to come up with an answer.

:Ballora: I think I'm in love with you Vincent! :Vincent: You can't be in love with a man you just met! [Ballora gets in front of him and plants a deep kiss] :Ballora: I'm a robot turned human by an immortal witch. I think we're a little too unconventionally different for the normal process of falling in love. I know I'm moving much too fast but don't care! :Vincent: WE CAN'T VIVIENNE WILL KILL ME!

Ballora pushes Vincent onto the shower wall. He gets a good look at her wet from the shower naked body. Skin contact with her sends a jolt though his spine. After she's done giving him a hickey she whispers into his ear.

:Ballora: Later then big boy! I'll keep my door unlocked if you change your mind! [kiss on the cheek]

Ballora steps out of the walk in shower covers herself with a towel then struts out with a devilish smile on her face.

:Vincent: Fuck my life!


	13. Ballora Vs The Nightmares! part 1

...Chapter 13...

[Afton house]

William Afton jr ,beaten, broken and bloody. The terrified man huddled in the corner in fear as Ennard and Springtrap loom over the helpless men. Ennard having his creator at his mercy is on cloud nine. Springtrap also finds the whole affair amusing even as his own son is begging for his life. Jackson's remains have started to rot, pieces are falling off.

:William jr: Please don't do this! :Ennard: I REMEMBER WHEN I WAS THE ONE BEGGING FOR MY LIFE! You don't remember me do you!?

Ennard rips Jackson's face off to the horror of his victim. The mechanical jester then puts it's old clown mask back on. Realizing what he really is William jr screams.

:Ennard: Hello creator! It's been a long time you know since you SCRAPED ME! :William jr: Bu ... Bu ... Bumbo !? :Ennard: [binds JR with it's metal tendrils] It's Ennard now but you won't live long enough to remember it! :William jr: I decommissioned you years ago! :Ennard: Yes you did but you didn't kill me. You said I was a "dangerous child killer" if I remember correctly! :William jr: You are a dangerous child killer just like I made you [sinister laughter]! The only one of you who defied my programming was your sister modal the Ballora unit! You have my cousin to thank for patching it out of her primary CPU. :Springtrap: Any parting words You wish to say before the curtain drops Mr Afton? :William jr: That voice? Is that really ...

Ennard gags him with a tendril before picking him up.

:Ennard: NO LAST WORDS FOR A PATHETIC WORM LIKE YOU! I'm going to dismantle you like you did me! [Ennard rips out his eye] :William JR: [muffled sreaming in agony] :Springtrap: You know for a clown you don't make that many jokes; but I still like the way you think! :Ennard: Why thank you partner I aim to please! You set such a high standard I've been forced to outdo myself! :Springtrap: Oh you charming wanker!

The two homicidal homicidal monsters crack up into hysterical laughter as Billy screams in terror/pain. The two killers drown out the sound of his screaming with " LA Devotee by Panic! at the disco". After William Afton Jr is nothing more then a mutilated corpses the two leave.

:Springtrap: Well that was fun; Who's for Chinese? :Ennard: Perhaps after I've dealt with Ballora! When I'm finished with her she'll be begging for me to scoop her! :Springtrap: While I love your intensity dearest Ennard but have you the means to find this "Ballora"? :Ennard: In all of us "Funtime" modals is a locating device. When I'm near her I will feel it but unfortunately she will feel the same to me. :Springtrap: Not unlike the Witch but I have plans for her! [eyes glow brighter]

Behind them in the darkness four sets of eyes glow ominously.

[Raven Manor's kitchen - The next morning]

Vincent woke up early a 5:00 AM because of Ballora's seduction attempt kept him up most of the night. He knew she was being "Extra friendly" after she became human. "What is she to me" was a question he kept asking himself. With everyone waking up soon desides to make waffles for breakfast. Vivienne walks in wearing a sexy see-through nighty. Her face covered in a green face mask.

:Vivienne: [yawn] Oh Vincent darling good morning. Did you actually sleep last night? :Vincent: Somewhat I didn't wake up screaming like the night before. By the the way you should cover yourself; I might be ok with a good eyefull of your tits but we have company. :Vivenne: Vary well [snaps her fingers and a skimpy bath rob forms on her]. Smells exemplary you making enough for everyone love? :Vincent: Your accent is starting to slip out. Sometimes I forget your British. :Vivienne: I've been in the states a LONG time. :Vincent: I already made coffee. :Ballora: [in the hall way] So that was what humans call sleep. Nothing at all like a system shutdown.

Ballora sets down at the table with her eyes half open. She gives Vincent a playful wink after he gives her a plate of waffles.

:Ballora: What is that Vincent? :Vincent: Waffles. You still don't know how to eat? [Ballora's stomach growls] :Vivienne: That gage wasn't funny the first time.

Vivienne presses her finger on Ballora's forehead as she channels her energy into her brain. After she stops Ballora pours syarp onto her waffles and starts eating.

:Vincent: Right I forgot you're a living deus ex machina. What did you do to her? :Vivienne: I thought it be best to just give her basic human knowledge. Now that she's fully recovered I could give it to her without any negative consequence to her health. :Ballora: Now I see why you human's love eating so much; these "Waffles" are amazing! Oh right I am a human now myself ... this is going to take some adjustment. :Vincent: You don't regret it do you?

Ballora gets up to hug Vincent to confirm her feelings about her humanity and him. She goes in for a kiss but Vincent panics and backs away.

:Vivienne:oh my The plot thickens! [mischievous grin] This is just too precious [face switches to boredom] but I get bored vary easily [turns on TV]. :News anchor: Child entertainer William Afton JR found brutally murdered in his home! Brake in at local attraction "The Fazbear Museum" Details at 11! :Ballora: Ennard! He actually did it that son of a bitch! :Vivienne: Did you just use a curse word? :Vincent: She also said Dame when she was hooked up to the scooper. :Ballora: Bumbo brings out the worst in me alright. You know he actually framed me for killing Mr Afton's child when it was really Baby! He didn't need to; "just a prank sis"! He may have been designed as my brother but... :Vincent: He's your fucking brother!? :Ballora: No he was designed to be so but we never accepted each other as such. I hope that does not upset you. :Vincent: I know your nothing like that piece of shit don't worry about it. [Ballora kisses his cheek] :Ballora: Great answerer dear! [whispers into his ear] You know I waited for you to come to my room last night. [nibbles earlobe] :Vivienne: [laughing her ass off] I find that hand cuffs and a dog collar work wonders! [Vincent wipes her in the face with riding crop] :Vincent: Don't you encourage her! :Vivienne: [faint moan] Your wrist was limp in the swing dearest Vincent let me teach you the proper swing. [phone beeps] Perhaps later tonight hurry up and eat Ballora I'm taking you cloths shopping today! I'm sure Vincent loves the view of your magnificent backside in those shorts; Sadly they aren't proper attire for a young lady. :Ballora: Vincent your coming to right? :Vivienne: He'll hold the bags while I work my magic on you. :Vincent: oh great I've been promoted to pack maul!

[Vivienne's room]

After everyone finishes eating everyone goes to change. Vivienne takes Ballora into her bedroom to giver her a "loaner outfit". The whole room is black with white carpet & Furnishings. A light blue urn and red roses around it are the only things in the room that aren't monochromatic. The air of the room is just filled with loneliness and despair. Vivienne lays out a black corset, skinny jeans and high heeled boots.

:Vivienne: My bras are much too big to fit you; Thankfully with a corset that becomes a non-issue. :Ballora: They are not small! :Vivienne: I know I just mean I'm much bigger. Now you may go change in the other room. Afterwords I'll fix up your hair and do your make up. oh you'll be looking mighty "smashing" after I'm done!

Ballora seems to be lost in thought.

:Vivienne: Earth to Ballora! [snaps fingers in Ballora's face] :Ballora: Do you think Vincent is Ok? When he saw that "News" thing he was on the verge of a panic attack! :Vivienne: I've noticed but fret not I've got everything under control. :Ballora: I certainly hope he's alright! He was devastated when that Jackson fellow died in his arms! :Vivienne: You genuinely care about him too don't you? :Ballora: I love him. :Vivienne: You're currently trigger happy with that little word. A word of advise my dear never use the word "Love" lightly. It's a little word with huge impact and can destroy relationships if used poorly.

It was at this moment Ballora knew she fucked up. Vivienne quickly knows why Ballora is silently screaming. The expression on Ballora's face is a mix of fear and embarrassment, her mouth hanging wide open.

:Vivienne: Oh dear relax it can't be that bad, can it? [dog howls in distance] Wow!

[Vincent's room]

Vincent already changes into a change of clothes rather quickly. He has been doing a good job of hiding it but the truth is Vincent is absolutely terrified. Hearing about his boss being murdered and knowing just what did it is tipping point to a breakdown.

:Vincent's mind: Well shit what am I going to do about her! A man fucking died in my arms the last thing I need is ... I don't even fucking know what I need anymore! His wife and kid are here and I'm too much of a chicken shit to actually say anything about Jackson! Now the monster that took his body clammed another dame victim! [Out load] DAME IT! WHY AM I SO FUCKING USELESS!

Outside the door a horrified Ballora holds her hands over her face. She sheepishly knocked on his door.

:Vincent: You don't need to knock come in. :Ballora: Ok.

Ballora gently opens the door fully dressed in the clothing The PuppetMaster gave her. The corset lifts up her already impressive E-Cup chest really doing them justice. The black skinny jeans hugging those long curvy legs, her wide hips and as Vincent would "tactfully" say "showing off her great ass and outstanding thighs!". She also has her dark purple hair put back into a bun with a sapphire hair pin. Her face is lightly touched up with cosmetics; glossy dark red lipstick, purple eye shadow & mascara. An awe-struck Vincent can only look at her before she gets uncomfortable.

:Ballora:I knew it I'm hideous aren't I?! :Vincent: Sorry I just need a minute to pick my jaw up off the floor! You look ... I don't even have a word! Oh wait now I got two Unbelievably sexy! :Ballora: That is a huge relief! I ... I'm sorry about last night. I did mean every single word. :Vincent: I know you did Ballora I just need time! :Ballora: I understand this is all new to me as well. :Vincent: To be perfectly honest I was actually VARY tempted to sleep with you last night! :Ballora: I noticed in the shower. [Playful smirk] :Vincent: ha Did you also notice me outside your door last night. :Ballora: I wish I did; I would have thrown you onto my bed and make you see heaven! So why didn't you come in? :Vincent: I chickened out and I remembered Vivienne saying I shouldn't. Look I don't want to rush this and ruin one of the only few real friendships I have so can we just be best friends for now. [Ballora hugs him] :Ballora: Fine by me, But what about your date with miss Scarlet? :Vincent: You know about that? I think we're going to just catch up over coffee, nothing serious. I haven't seen her in years she's like a little sister to me. :Ballora: A "little sister" with breast bigger then my head! and that's me talking! :Vincent: Yeah she did not have those the last time is saw her. :Ballora: I knew they couldn't be real! :Vincent: Nope, the last time I saw her she was 13. She just REALLY grew up in the past ten years.

[Westwood estate]

Rose Crossroads wakes up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. The five year old rubs her bright green eyes wearing her pajamas with Ballora on them. Her mother Scarlet walks in and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

:Scarlet: Rose you little punkass breakfast is ready. [both give each other a shit eating grin] :Rose: Mommy I can't tackle you if your this close! :Scarlet: ha All's fair in love and war honey! Now come on kid I've made pancakes and I'm taking you shopping, sound fun! [Roses stomach growls] :Rose: Dame mommy you know how to spoil a girl! :Scarlet: Baby girl who taught to talk like that? :Rose: You, Grandma and Uncle Jake. :Scarlet: Shit! Don't talk like that tell your at least ten and out of earshot. [Rose makes an adorable pouting face]

In the kitchen Scarlet sets down with her little spitfire of a daughter. After the two finish up the two get changed. A knock on the door as the two are about to get to there car. Scarlet opens it but she quickly regrets it. It's her Ex-boyfriend and Rose's biological father Benjamin Westwood. The two just shot daggers at each other before Ben gives her a smug look. Like his mother and the child he'll never helped raise has Jet black hair and the green eyes.

:Ben: Crossroads! :Scarlet: Rose lets go. :Ben: What noth... [Westwood comes out of nowhere and punches her son in the face] :Ben: ow Mom what the hell!? :Westwood: You know your not welcome here anymore! :Scarlet: How's the nose? :Ben: Expensive! :Scarlet: Serves you right for abandoning me and our daughter! How is your whore by the way? :Ben: You mean my bride to be just fine. In fact I was just dropping off mom's wedding invitation.

He gives his mother a fancy invitation and she rips it to pieces. The boss of the ManiacZ throws them in his face. Scarlet and Rose jump in her car, Rose confused at who that guy was.

:Rose: Mommy who was that man? :Scarlet: Nobody important. :Rose: But you... :Scarlet: Like I said nobody important! Now then lets go to the mall I'll buy you a toy.

Scarlet drives off contemplating "What the fuck did I see in him!".

[Vincent's car-Mall parking lot]

Vincent and compeny park his car and walk in. The first store the three go to is "Blazing Subject" a counter culture store because Ballora liked a purple leather trench coat covered in zippers she saw in the window. After Vivienne buys it Ballora wears it out.

:Ballora: How does it look on me? :Vincent: You look like Neo only with a much better rack. :Ballora: That is a complement right? :Vincent: Absolutely! So where to next guys? :Scarlet: Holy shit is it a small town or what?

Vincent turns around to see Scarlet standing behind them with a tiny pallet swap of herself. Rose hides behind her mother shy about meeting new people.

:Vincent: So this is the famous Rose I've heard so much about. :Scarlet: Vincent babe we gotta stop meeting like this. Anyway this is Rose my daughter. :Rose: Hello.

Vincent gets down on one knee to greet the raven haired little girl. He see's those bright green eyes of hers light up when they make eye contact. Rose walks right up and hugs him.

:Rose: Are you my daddy? [Scarlet breaks into historical laughter] :Vincent: Scarlet just what have you been telling her about me? :Scarlet: Nothing I never even told her about you yet "Daddy"[chuckle]. :Vincent: [To Scarlet] Does "Daddy" need to take you over his knee and give you a spanking? :Scarlet: Save it for tonight baby! [Ballora steps in between them, Eyes glowing] :Ballora: Miss Scarlet [fake smile] a real "pleasure" to see you again! :Scarlet: Ballora you look fantastic; I'm actually a bit jealous! Your chest looks great in that corset and don't get me started on that booty! [playful whistle] Oh god I've been hanging out with Phoenix too much! :Vivienne: She is related to me by blood after all and I'm perfect in every way. :Vincent: [roweling his eyes] Yet so vary humble about it too. So Scarlet what do want? :Scarlet: Nothing we just ran into you guys by accident. I don't get to spend a lot of time with Rose because of work. So what are you guys doing? You and Ballora on a date? :Ballora: Yes Vincent are we? :Vincent: Vivienne back me up! :Vivienne: You're a real lady killer aren't you my dear Vincent. We actually are cloths shopping for [points at Ballora] Miss "Bell". :Scarlet: Like the name. :Ballora: You make it hard to see you as a threat. :Scarlet: [Shocked and hurt] I was trying to be your friend! Why would you think I'm a threat to you?! I was never going to hurt you; I just wanted Vincent safe! :Ballora: I know I just feel threatened whenever you flirt with him! I'm still learning the nuances of my new human emotions. When I was made of metal I only had a preprogrammed set of emotional responses. Now that my mind is organic it got exhaustively hard to control. :Vincent: The epic struggle of humanity.

Scarlet can see the bags under his eyes and his trembling hands and can tell he is on the verge of a breakdown. Vivienne also notices and putts her hand on his shoulder.

:Vivienne: You know darling I've forgot what mortal fear was like but I will never let anything hurt you! :Scarlet: Can me and Vincent get some coffee alone? :Vivienne: You heard the young Milf; Let us be off Miss Bell. [Vivienne pushes Ballora away] :Ballora: What store are you taking me to now? :Vivienne: "A Raven's Secret"! :Ballora: Oh well we shall return soon Vincent.

Vivienne takes Ballora to a ladies underwear store as Vincent with his childhood friend and her child go to the food court. The three set down at a table in the coffee shop.

:Scarlet: Did she really just call me a Milf just then? :Rose: What's a "Milf"? :Vincent: A vary fun afternoon. :Scarlet: [punches his arm] I'll tell you when your older but for now put your headphones on. Me and Vincent are about to have a grown up talk. :Rose: Gross say no more momma! [headphones on] :Scarlet: Your not looking so good dude what's wrong? :Vincent: Did you see the news about my boss; How he died? :Scarlet: Yeah sorry to hear that. He knowingly put your life in mortal danger; so don't cry over that piece of shit! :Vincent: I know but the thing that killed him also tried to kill me! It if wasn't for Vivienne me and Ballora would already be dead! [mixing sugar into coffee] Knowing Ennard is still out there and working with someone even more fucked up scares the living shit out me! [holds hand over over eyes and starts laughing] I don't know what I'm even doing anymore! [laughs harder] I've been trying to play it cool but even a dumdass like me knows that isn't working! You saw right through me and Vivienne's a mind reader!

Scarlet hugs him tight enough to show she cares but not crush him. She quickly lets go when his face is bright red because of the "padding" being pressed against him.

:Scarlet: Enjoying yourself buddy! :Vincent: Kind of ...

[The Raven's secret]

Ballora is in a changing booth trying on various forms of underwear. Vivienne is outside the booth holding all the pairs Ballora picked out.

:Vivienne: Have all you need now Ballora darling? :Ballora: Vincent's eyes are going to pop out when he see's me in this; in a good way! :Vivienne: Hasn't he already seen you nude? :Ballora: Madam Vivienne!

Ballora and The PuppetMaster feel a strong supernatural power emanating from behind them. This strange force seem familiar to there own but corrupted into pure malevolence. Time around them slows to a crawl as everything turns white and people frozen in place.

:Vivienne: [eyes inflamed visibly enraged] Show yourself William so I can put! You! DOWN! :Springtrap: Oh darling speak of the Devil and he shall appear!

William "Springtrap" Afton Sr stands behind them. The rancid smell of his mummified husk offends his immortal Nemesis so she hits him with a purple exploding fireball. After the smoke clears up as Springtrap comes out.

:Springtrap: Did you really think I wouldn't train to use this power YOU gave me! If anything I should be thanking you darling~! [Vivienne grinds her teeth] In life I was infamous but because of you ...

Vivienne makes his tongue explode with this time actually hurting him. Vivienne's face is cold and unfeeling; completely unlike the jovial diva she presents herself as. After he recovers she does it again along side a punch that breaks pieces off his faceplate. The cold as ice look on Vivienne's face immediately makes the already dead Springtrap fear for his life again.

:Vivienne: [Unsettling calm] William did you really think being within 100 feet of me was a wise decision? [Casually rips his arm off] You even killed your own son and for what? [takes a leg off] I've given up on morality but even I think you've gone too fare. [Rips off other arm] I'm a monster myself however I've never been cruel without reason. You on the other hand are a delusional fool whom under normal circumstances would hardly be worth my time. [Picks him up by the jaw] Unfortunately for you This. is. personal~. [rips off jaw and lets him fall] Dearest William I'm going to make my original curse look like a slap on the wrist in comparison. [voice gets even softer but more venomous] And take back what you've stolen from me.

As she gets ready to stomp his head in; Ennard comes out of nowhere to bind her in it's metal tentacles.

:Ennard: Remember me WITCH!? :Vivienne: I believe I've made a molten puddle out of you before. Now be a dear and let go of me before I do it again. [Ennard laughs at her] don't say I didn't give you fair warning.

Ballora surprise attacks Ennard from behind with an electric blast. Ennard however is knocked out before he knows what just happened.

:Vivienne: You are just full of surprises aren't you darling. :Ballora: When everything went black & white I laid low waiting for the right time to strick. :Vivienne: Giving "Bumbo" a Controlled shock was a welcome bonus no doubt. Now lets finish our foes off; However I'll be taking the undead furry. He has something I would vary much like back!

Springtrap grabs his jaw and reattaches it.

:Springtrap: But before all that you may need to check up on your little friends [Sinister chuckle]! :Ballora: OH no Vincent! :Vivienne: Ballora be a lamb and save Vincent. These imbeciles and I need to have a long, painful exchange of words. Most of which are unfit for you to hear. :Ballora: Just leave Bumbo alive enough for me to kill him myself! :Vivienne: I'm so vary proud of you dear! I'll need to give you this first. [puts her finger on Ballora's forehead again]

Ballora runs out of the store looking for the food court.

:Vivienne: Let us take this somewhere else; [icy glare] Somewhere nobody will hear you scream.

A big black magic bubble engulfs them and vanishes. The only sound from it is Vivienne's laughter.

[The Coffee shop]

Vincent, Scarlet and Rose Crossroads are frozen in time like almost everyone else. Scarlet is still hugging Vincent and he is still embarrassed about the P.D.A. Four demonic beings approach. One is a Red beaten up Foxy with razor sharp teeth, a long metal tongue. A huge dark purple rabbet with the same teeth. A large chicken with 3 rows of teeth and a weird demonic cupcake resting on it's shoulder. The last one seems to be the leader of the group a big brown Freddy. The four demonic robots surround the three defenseless temporarily still victims.

:Nightmare Freddy: [Deep raspy voice] "Captain" Foxy care to do the honors? [others laugh at him] :Nightmare Foxy: [disgust] Tis not a bloody honorable thing to kill women and children! Another thing entirely to do away with someone when they can't fight back! :Nightmare Bonnie: The boss gave us our orders. :Nightmare Chica: Besides were monsters so act like it! :Nightmare Foxy: I shall not be have'en a part of this! Not vary sporting...

Ballora drop kicks Foxy from behind. The Nightmares jump back almost instinctively with there guard up. Foxy is dazzed and on the floor with a fang knocked out. Ballora's foot still in his mouth.

:Ballora: If you come near them again; I'll rip you all to PIECES! :Freddy: And whom might you be? :Bonnie: Freddy I think she's that witch the boss is after. :Chica: That just means we gotta extra target boys! :Ballora: I'm only going to give you one chance to turn around now and walk away! I will NOT be going easy on you if you continue! [Foxy lightly taps her foot] Are you accepting my deal Foxy? [Removes her foot] :Foxy: Aye lass! Killing defenseless wankers is beneath the likes of the great Captain Foxy! I'd be more then Happy to make me cohorts walk the plank if the bloody sorcery keeping me alive forbid it! :Ballora: Looks like you need a change in management! :Foxy: aye lass if you really be the witch we after. :Freddy: Enough with the talking Foxy! We have a job to perform and she is in the way KILL HER! :Ballora: Don't say I didn't let you walk away! :Foxy: Best of luck Lass! [jumps out of the way]

The Nightmares minus Foxy charge at Ballora; who's quicker reflexes lets her dodge. The formerly robotic ballerina even dances around her three larger opponents. Bonnie makes a grab for little Rose.

:Ballora: I did not say you can touch them! :Bonnie: I didn't ask for your permission!

The monstrous rodent gets grabbed by the foot by Ballora; pulls him towards her and punched into the ground. Freddy picks up a table to use as a shield when Ballora uses Bonnie as a huge club. The impact shatters the table knocking the monster bear into a wall.

:Foxy: Bloody hell lass! This is the greatest show I've seen and I was made to entertain the little buggers! [grabs a cup of coffee and drinks it] Way too much sugar! :Chica: YOU WANNA CUPCAKE!

Nightmare Chica throws her cupcake which is hissing at Ballora. Natalie the Minireena jumps out of Ballora's coat pocket to turn into a knife. Just like how Vivienne's puppets can turn into swords. The Cupcake misses Ballora but bounces off the wall with it's abnormally large fangs aimed at Ballora.

:Ballora: I might be one of the few people in the world who hates cake. [cuts it in half with Natalie] :Chica: Oh my poor cupcake! [Maniacal laughter and more cupcake] GOOD THING I GOT PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! :Ballora: Just like fighting Baby!

As Ballora dances around the fast bouncing pastries she hears the sound of a power drill all around her.

:Ballora: I really need to get Vincent out of here. If only I was skilled enough with my new magic power to undo this temporal distortion! :Foxy: What do ya got to lose for trying lass? Nobody gets anywhere by being sane and rational all the time! Bad advice I know, but I be a demonic pirate fox made of metal after all. :Ballora: No you got a point Foxy! [under breath]That is something I'd thought I would never say! [out loud] You can help me if you want! :Foxy: I'd be honored if that be possible! But alas I be magically bound to this lot!

Ballora fires magic blast at Nightmare Chica but the swats it away and at Foxy who was dipping a biscotti into his coffee. The surprisingly noble robotic fox is seemingly unfazed as he now has a purple glow engulfing him.

:Chica: Crap I wanted you to explode! [red explosion in her face] :Foxy: [Holding a smocking flintlock pistol] The funny thing is "ducky" I be wanting to utter those word to you! Thank ya Lass for the chance to get some good old pay back! :Ballora: Happy accident. :Foxy: Ya was tring to make Fried chicken! But I be owing ya debt none the less for me freedom lass!

Four tiny freddy's jump out from behind Ballora; Foxy cuts them down with a cutlass lightning fast speed. Ballora and Nightmare Foxy go back to back as the other three nightmares circle them.

:Ballora: Three on two I feel bad for your former comrades! :Foxy: Don't be lass. NOW LET US MAKE'EM WALK THE PLANK!


End file.
